Fix You (Helsa)
by Martina A. Labandeira
Summary: Anna cree haber perdido a Elsa, quien había ido de viaje para seguir el plan de casarse con un príncipe de otro reino, cuando en realidad se encontraba en una isla desierta, sin memoria. En un viaje, Hans la encuentra, y al darse cuenta de este problema, la lleva de vuelta a Arendelle y se mete en la aventura de hacer volver los recuerdos y sentir algo que nunca sintió.
1. Una Vez en Diciembre

_"Los recuerdos me envuelven. La canción que escuché... una vez en diciembre"_

* * *

**Fix You**

**Capítulo 1: Una vez en diciembre**

Pasaron cinco meses desde aquél invierno eterno que Arendelle tuvo que sufrir a causa de los poderes de su nueva reina: Elsa, quien accidentalmente los dio a conocer... y todo lo que vino después.

Elsa se hizo cargo de Arendelle, retomando la vida que nunca había empezado a tener. Un papeleo constante, debía decir. Demasiado constante.

Su día se basa en eso, y de vez en cuando las visitas eventuales de Anna la sacan de ese mundo por un rato. Más hoy, 21 de diciembre, su cumpleaños, y momento en que junto con su hermanita esperan por la primer nevada del invierno. Anna, muy puntual y de madrugada, se hace presente en su habitación, asomándose por la cama como cuando era pequeña, primero asoma sus ojos por sobre el borde de la misma, mientras Elsa duerme plácidamente a sus espaldas.

-Elsa. – susurra, luego se sube sobre ella – ¡Elsa!

-Anna, duérmete, ¿sí? – responde medio dormida.

-¡No quiero! El cielo despertó, ¡y yo también! ¡Ahora debemos esperar a la nevada! – insiste ella, acostándosele encima.

-Anna, no va a nevar porque el cielo y tú despertaron. – la empuja de la cama. –Ahora ve a esperar a tu habitación si tan despierta estás, cuando me levante esperaremos, y si nieva antes de eso, ahí podrás despertarme, pero por favor hazlo más calmada. Y gracias por despabilarme. – y se vuelve a acostar.

Anna cae sentada, y un poco más adolorida que en aquellos tiempos. En vez de ir a su habitación, prefiere quedarse en la de Elsa, mirando por la ventana.

"Le tendría que haber pedido que la adelantara", piensa. El tiempo es lento y corre demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, estaba muy ansiosa porque suceda, desea salir y hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, deslizarse con Olaf y Sven – no cree que Kristoff, con quien tiene una relación estable, esté tan emocionado por hacerlo, convivió toda su vida con ella. –, o... hacer un muñeco, quizá una novia para Olaf, y que Elsa le de vida.

Algo la saca de sus pensamientos, un copo de nieve, hermoso y con una caída lenta. Y luego cae otro, y otro, y otro, hasta producirse una lluvia de copos de nieve. Es el momento.

Se exalta y corre hacia su hermana.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡Es hora! ¡Está nevando! – grita dando muchos saltos de felicidad.

Un poco aturdida, Elsa se despierta, mira hacia la ventana y se dispone a levantarse.

-Vaya... – comenta, sorprendida.

-No creo que tú estés tan ansiosa, has vivido entre nieve toda tu vida. – comenta, modesta.

-Una cosa es el hielo, y otra es la nieve, Anna. – responde con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No importa, ¡está nevando! ¡debemos salir! – comenta, luego se dirige a la puerta. Su hermana mayor la agarra por la muñeca.

-Anna, es temprano, espera un poco. Si quieres, puedes salir al balcón. – le ofrece.

-Oh, Elsa, ¡no es tan temprano! – le suelta la muñeca y sale corriendo por la puerta.

Mientras aprovecha el poco tiempo que su hermana le da mientras se viste, ella también lo hace. Busca su vestido habitual y sus zapatos. Cuando su hermana regresa, se horroriza.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre? – pregunta, preocupada por su cara.

-Elsa, ¿en serio saldrás así? Puedo entender que tengas que usar la corona, ¡pero no usarás esa ropa aburrida hoy! Es tu cumpleaños, ¡y usarás lo que te plazca!

-Bien, Anna, me place usar esta ropa, ¿feliz?

-No, ¡no podrás hacer nada así!

La empuja sobre la cama.

-¡Anna! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Quítate eso mientras busco algo considerable para este día! Ten un poco de emoción, Elsa, ¡es tu cumpleaños! – corre hacia el armario y hurga entre la ropa –Dios santo, ¿y todo esto? ¿No tienes nada más colorido o algo así? – pregunta indignada con la cara entre los vestidos hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto. –¡Claro! ¡Sabía que debía estar aquí!

Saca el vestido celeste de Elsa, con lentejuelas en el busto y mangas de un color celeste casi transparente acompañado de una capa desmontable igual que las mangas pero con pequeños copos de nieve y la mitad de uno grande dibujados, básicamente, el que usó durante el invierno eterno.

-Anna, no usaré ese vestido.

-Oh, sí, ¡claro que lo harás! Es lo más suelto y liviano que encontré, y sería irónico que tengas algún problema relacionado al frío. – responde, dándose vuelta y tirándoselo encima suyo. –Ahora vístete, ¡el día nos espera! Y aún debo encontrar a los muchachos.

Se va cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Y debe admitir que su hermanita tiene razón, no puede ser tan seria en un día como este. No se cumple 22 años todos los días. En su momento, su edad fue una gran duda, cumplió los 21 en diciembre y la coronaron en julio del año siguiente, esperaban que todo saliera perfecto. Pero eso pasó hace cinco meses, es invierno, y su hermana la debe estar esperando. O tal vez no. Se quita la ropa y se pone el vestido celeste, se arregla la trenza, los mechones, se pone los otros zapatos y se dirige al gran salón, donde se encuentra con Kai.

-Oh, Kai, buen día. – saluda gentilmente.

-Majestad. – saluda y hace una reverencia. –Su hermana...

-Lo sé, salió, ¿verdad?

-Y muy... entusiastamente.

Ríe tímidamente y al instante vuelve a su postura real.

-No te preocupes, debe haber ido a buscar a nuestros amigos.

-De seguro, Majestad, pero no le iba a hablar de eso. – le avisa el asistente real.

"Anna puede esperar", piensa.

-Bueno, dímelo. – responde.

-El reino de Atila, ¿recuerda?

Se detiene a recordar. Claro, ¡era obvio! Los tribunales no estaban muy a gusto con la idea de una reina sola, sin alguien con quien pudiera manejar mejor el gobierno. No es una idea que a ella le agradara, hay mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparse, y eso no incluye un matrimonio con... "un hombre que acababa de conocer", es más, ni lo conoce. Y por ello debe viajar al reino de Atila para conocerlo, y de ahí planear lo que siga. Pero aun así, es un 'recién conocido', y va contra su buen juicio.

-Sí, Kai. Lo recuerdo, ¿cuándo debo viajar?

-En dos días, Majestad. Los preparativos no personales están casi listos, y el barco está empezando a ser preparado.

-Muy bien. Yo empezaré con mis cosas mañana. Gracias por recordármelo.

-Es mi deber, Majestad. – responde Kai con una sonrisa, se excusa y se retira. Luego regresa. –Casi lo olvido, Majestad, feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias. – sonríe amablemente. El asistente se retira.

No esperaba que sucediera tan rápido, pero la realeza no se toma su tiempo con estas cosas. Aunque eso no va a ocupar su cumpleaños hoy, es su cumpleaños justamente, y lo piensa celebrar con sus allegados.

Se dirige al establo, que desemboca en los jardines del palacio, donde encuentra a Anna con Kristoff, Sven y Olaf jugando felizmente.

-¡Ahí está Elsa! – grita eufórico el pequeño muñeco de nieve.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? – pregunta Anna.

-Kai me cruzó en el gran salón, pero aquí estoy. – responde.

Anna la toma del brazo y la adentra en la nieve, comenzando a jugar entre todos y con sus poderes. Construyen dos grandes muros de nieve enfrentados a una distancia considerable donde se dividen en dos grupos: Elsa y Anna detrás de uno, y Kristoff y Sven en otro, Olaf es el árbitro y sin preámbulos comienzan la guerra de bolas de nieve. Y para ser justos, Elsa tenía prohibido hacer bolas de nieve gigantes, debía recoger de la nieve y tirar. Por momentos piensa cómo pudo haberse perdido todo esto, y más con su hermana, las cosas tan divertidas de jugar con nieve impedidas por su miedo constante y sin poder dejar sus poderes fluir y no poder aprender a controlarlos. Se debía repetir "no has de abrir tu corazón" todo el tiempo en su lugar. Pero ahora todo es diferente.

-Elsa, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunta Anna, un poco agitada, sacándola de sus pensamientos, detrás del muro, los últimos diez tiros los hizo ella.

-Oh, no, hermanita, me... congelé por un momento. – responde, compartiendo risas pícaras entre ellas.

Retoman la guerra. Olaf perdió la cuenta y arbitrar eso ya se había hecho un caso perdido, así que se quedó viendo. Elsa había armado una enorme bola de nieve con sus propias manos, tirándola al muro de Kristoff y Sven, provocándoles el derrumbe de nieve y la derrota. Anna sale corriendo y se le tira encima a Kristoff.

-¡Juro que fue sin los poderes! – le dice entre risas, refregándole nieve.

-Doy fe, y fue lo único que vigilé. – contesta Olaf, exhausto.

Luego de esa increíble tarde jugando con la nieve, Kristoff deja a Sven en el establo con unas zanahorias y van todos a prepararse para la celebración con los ciudadanos en una gran fiesta. Anna viste el mismo vestido que usó para la coronación y Elsa se deja el celeste. El gran salón está lleno de comida y de gente, hay cuatro mesas, en tres hay figuras de hielo, y en la cuarta hay una enorme fuente de chocolate especial para la reina y la princesa, quienes son fanáticas del chocolate. Los invitados bailan a más no poder hasta que Kai presenta a sus soberanas.

-La reina Elsa de Arendelle. – Elsa se acerca y se para en el sobre los dos escalones. –La princesa Anna de Arendelle. – Anna se acerca torpemente y se posiciona junto a su hermana, sin temor ni inseguridad por parte de las dos. Kai se acerca a Gerda y se aproximan a la pista de baile.

-¿Cómo lo ves? – le pregunta Anna a su hermana.

-Más entretenido que en otras ocasiones. – responde.

-Adoro la fuente de chocolate. ¿A ti?

-Más que tú. – comenta a propósito de desafiarla.

-¡Eso jamás! – está por decirle algo más cuando se acerca Kristoff con Olaf, un poco inseguro.

-Eh... princesa, ¿gustaría bailar la próxima pieza... conmigo? – pregunta, temeroso.

Anna abre bien los ojos y pierde toda gracia.

-Eh, ¿yo? ¡Claro! Espera, ¿qué?

-Ve tranquila, Olaf me hará compañía. – responde Elsa.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo... yo me iré con... ¡con Kristoff! Sí, a bailar. – responde risueñamente, lo toma de la muñeca y lo arrastra a la pista.

Olaf se pone en su lugar, a su lado.

-¿Te gusta la velada, Olaf?

-Es entretenido, ¡y cálido! – responde, acompañando su respuesta con una risita.

Y así fue durante la velada, bailando, comiendo chocolate, admirando una fiesta organizada exclusivamente para ella. Tanto cariño y amor en poco tiempo se le hacía imposible de creer. Fue un gran cumpleaños.

Los dos días pasaron volando, Elsa tiene sus cosas listas para poder viajar a Atila a conocer a su prometido, el príncipe Leroy. Hace un tiempo temía viajar en barco luego de lo que sucedió con sus padres, pero es la única forma de viajar y pudo aprender a convivir con eso. Está muy tranquila, sin embargo, no es lo mismo para Anna, a quien saluda en el gran salón con un fuerte abrazo.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás. – le pide ella, con la cara apoyada en su hombro.

-Lo haré, Anna. – responde y se separan. –Tú sé responsable y no te metas en líos. – le guiña un ojo.

-Claro que no. – sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos.

Abren las puertas y se dirigen al puerto donde el barco espera. Elsa se sube, contemplando el paisaje de su reino, y el barco se pone en marcha. Empieza a sentir sus manos frías, el miedo la está empezando a invadir.

"El amor descongela, el amor descongela" se repite para sus adentros, y se va calmando. Entra a su camarote, se sienta en la cama y se tranquiliza. Aprovecha el tiempo y se recuesta un rato, logrando, al final, conciliar el sueño.

Es de noche en alta mar, y un trueno la despierta. Siente cómo el barco se mueve de manera desesperante e intenta salir a cubierta, se encuentra con dos marineros.

-¡Majestad, le recomendamos quedarse en el camarote! – le gritan sobre los estruendos del mar y los truenos.

-¿Pero qué haré ahí? ¡No entiendo qué sucede! – grita en respuesta.

-¡Tampoco nosotros, esta tormenta es repentina!

Luego ve una ola detrás de los marineros.

-Tengan cuidado. – susurra. Cierra la puerta de golpe y escucha cómo la enorme ola se lleva a los marineros, quienes gritan hasta ni siquiera ser escuchados.

Al notar que no hay rastros de agua, más que charcos, se dispone a salir. Una enorme ola que amenaza con tragarse el barco. "No, ¡no otra vez!", grita en su interior. Sale corriendo hacia la proa del barco, pegándose al borde de él. La ola cae cerca suyo, rompiendo el barco y tragándose lo que inundó. Ella se hunde junto a la poca proa de donde estaba sujetada. En el medio del agua, cae otra ola, haciendo que un objeto duro golpeara contra su cabeza, haciendo que su mundo se volviera cada vez más negro.

* * *

**Hola! :D Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) La inspiración la obtuve de mi mejor psicóloga: la música, un poco de "Fix You" de Coldplay y otro poco de "Una Vez en Diciembre" de Anastasia (de ahí los títulos :P) y salió esto :9 soy nueva en FanFiction así que espero que les interese la trama. Este capítulo fue más entre Elsa y Anna pero fue como la introducción.**

**Hay una versión doblada al inglés, que subo a Wattpad. Pueden encontrar los links en mi roleplay de Facebook: Elsa Of-Arendelle. Espero hayan disfrutado!  
Me pueden seguir en Twitter y en Tumblr: MartuLabandeira (twitter) y es igual en Tumblr :D**


	2. Madre hay una sola

_Nadie es madre o padre con sólo procrear, uno es madre o padre cuando cría, cuida y ama a sus hijos. Y serlo no es casualidad, sucede por una razón lógica._

* * *

_**Madre hay una sola**_

Abre los ojos. No reconoce más que una costa. Cubierta de arena y un mar azulado arrastrándola y empapándola hasta cierta distancia. Le duele la cabeza, debió haber sufrido algún golpe o algo así. Aunque si hubiera sido un golpe fuerte debería haberla matado.

Se dispone a levantarse, le duele casi todo. Está descalza, ¿no tenía zapatos puestos o qué? Su capa está rasgada en la punta, ¿llegaba al suelo, quizá? Detrás suyo puede ver palmeras, muchas, con otros árboles tropicales. No parece inofensivo, pero sabe que está en una isla. Debe haber naufragado.

Se adentra en la selva, bosque, lo que sea eso. Hay flores muy hermosas, de isla, claro, tropicales árboles de todo tamaño: altos, bajos, gordos, flacuchos. Ya no hay arena, ahora es césped. Llega al corazón de aquél lugar, donde encuentra una gran catarata, un paisaje hermoso.

-¿Elsa? – una voz la toma por la espalda.

Se da vuelta y los ve. Una pareja con ropa hecha con materiales semejantes a las de la isla. Ella tiene una trenza idéntica a la de ella, pero es castaña, muy parecida a ella. Él tiene el pelo un poco crecido, con un bigote descuidado, es de un tono rubio casi rojizo. Elsa está confundida, definitivamente.

-Ustedes... ¿quiénes son?

Su cabeza está hundida en la almohada. No puede creerlo. Le prometió que se cuidaría, se lo había prometido. El llanto la invade hasta después de no dar más. Kristoff está sentado en la cama, a su lado, con una de sus grandes manos en su espalda, conteniéndola. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes, le costaba respirar.

-Anna, despégate un poco de la almohada, necesitas respirar. – le pide Kristoff.

-¡No! – contesta ella, pegada a la almohada.

-La encontrarán. Conociéndola, es muy difícil que haya sucedido lo peor.

Su cara se despega de la almohada. Arrebolada y llena de furia.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿En serio, Kristoff?! ¡Mis padres eran iguales y murieron! ¡MURIERON! – grita.

Kristoff la abraza y ella llora aún más en su pecho, recibiendo su calor y contención. No soportaba verla así.

-Cómo me apena el verte llorar. Toma mi mano, siéntela. Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa. No llores más, aquí estoy. – le canta él, no se considera bueno en el canto, pero sabe que a su novia no le interesa eso, si él lo hace con intensión. –Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual, quiero abrazarte y te protegeré. Esta fusión es irrompible. No llores más, aquí estoy. – concluye su canto. –Eso es, lárgalo todo. – le palmea la espalda muy suavemente. Él podría estar llorando, sin embargo, Anna está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ser fuerte, y él debe mostrarle que debe serlo, no es que para él sea de débiles llorar, pero quiere mantenerse fuerte por quien no lo está siendo, porque simplemente no puede.

Olaf acompaña a Sven en el establo. Los dos están iguales, Sven está desanimado y Olaf tiene lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de nieve.

-Ella aparecerá, Sven. No murió. Simplemente lo sé. – se contienen entre sí. Él tiene una de sus manos de rama apoyada en su pelaje, acariciándolo.

Todo el reino está sintiendo algo muy cercano al luto. Todos tienen esa esperanza de que la reina estaba viva pero en algún lado, náufraga. Los marineros de todo el reino buscan con esperanza, en todos los mares, en busca de su reina. Niños llevando flores a las puertas del palacio, ancianas rezando en la iglesia, los hombres trabajan con sus sombreros bajo el brazo, Kai, Gerda y el resto de la servidumbre llevan sus tareas a cabo desanimados. Nadie confía en que murió, intuyen inmensamente que su reina está viva... en algún lado.

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – pregunta Ithunn, acercando la mano a la cara de su hija.

-Elsa, ¿qué ha sucedido? – pregunta Akthar.

-Querido, por favor, deja que vaya de a poco. – le responde su mujer.

-¿Debo recordar algo? Y si ustedes... si ustedes no me hubieran llamado Elsa, me habría dado cuenta de que ése es mi nombre. – contesta Elsa, confundida.

-Pues sí, ése es tu nombre. – contesta Ithunn. –¿No nos quieres contar qué ocurrió?

-Pero ni siquiera sé quiénes son ustedes. – replica Elsa, con el miedo creciendo en ella. Sus manos están frías, y no sabe por qué.

-Tranquila, querida. Somos tus padres, los antiguos reyes de Arendelle. Tú eres la reina actual, y tienes una hermana, Anna. – la ubica Akthar.

-Querido, no le has dicho sobre sus pode...

-Aún no, querida. – interrumpe.

-¿Poderes?

Suspiran.

-Tienes un poder que es crear hielo con tus propias manos, Elsa. Naciste con ellos y debes aprender a controlarlos. – le dice su padre.

-Pues, por lo que veo, los controlo muy bien.

Aunque no lo recuerda, confía mucho en que los sabe manejar. Al parecer, ese recuerdo no fue del todo borrado si cree que los sabe controlar. Durante el día, sus padres le cuentan toda la historia hasta su naufragio. Por qué están en esta isla y por qué no intentaron regresar, en realidad, sí lo intentaron, pero no hubo manera de embarcarse y volver, así que cortaron varios troncos y con la madera crearon una modesta casita con modestos muebles para poder sobrevivir. Viven de los frutos que ofrece la isla, y pocas veces hallaron animales, así que no son de comer demasiada carne.

Elsa no perdió las formas, es algo que su cuerpo adquirió y aunque pierda la memoria no dejará de tenerlas. Ithunn está muy preocupada por este percance, la tomarán por muerta y Anna deberá tomar el reino, y ella no fue educada para eso, y es muy poco probable que aprenda todo de una sola vez ahora. Le dio el cuidado que la cabeza golpeada de su hija mayor necesitaba mientras Akthar buscaba comida. Entre risas comentaron que sólo faltaba Anna y estaban completos, pero prefirieron que no suceda. Cenaron contándole historias y anécdotas a su hija, quien hacía un esfuerzo enorme por recordar, pero sólo le daban dolores en su golpe. Su madre la tranquilizó y le dijo que los recuerdos volverán cuando deban volver, mientras tanto debía experimentar con lo que sabe, sus poderes, por ejemplo, y de a poco irá recordando todo.

Y aunque quisiera lo contrario, a ella le cuesta todo, no sabe sobre la vida que llevaba, ni siquiera recuerda a su propia hermana, a la que ellos le dijeron que amaba con toda su vida y que fue capaz de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aislarse y no cumplir con sus pedidos de estar a su lado, con tal de no lastimarla. No puede dormir, es demasiada información para procesar, y también tiene el dolor del golpe agregado.

Desde la desaparición de su hermana, Anna, por línea de sangre, debe tomar las riendas del reino. Y para eso, Kai le alcanzó dos pilas de libros con todo lo que necesita saber, y papeleo para cuando esté lista. Kristoff los lee con ella. No entiende nada ni aunque su novio le explique lo que dice en los libros. Es demasiada información para poco tiempo.

En su cama, y mientras Kristoff prepara el equipo para empezar la temporada de hielo, está sentada leyendo un libro antiquísimo sobre la historia de Arendelle, lo entiende al menos un poco, pero es difícil de comprender ciertas cosas.

Tocan la puerta, y ella permite el paso, rogando que no fuera Kai con más libros y más papeleo. Y para su satisfacción, es Olaf quien cruza la puerta.

-¡Hola... Anna! – se detuvo por un momento para ver todo lo que había desparramado por su habitación. –Oye, ¿qué es todo esto?

-Libros, papeleo, más libros... y más papeleo. – contesta, un poco fastidiada.

-¿Y por qué está todo tan desparramado?

-Lo que está desparramado son libros que no pude soportar no entenderlos. Gracias a Dios esto es más simple: historia de Arendelle, aunque sigue siendo complicado. -Vaya, un poco mucho para aprender, ¿verdad? – se asoma a su cama.

-Y en poco tiempo. – contesta, desanimada. –Pronto debo empezar con todo ese papeleo, y Kristoff se va de temporada. Olaf, no puedo con todo esto, son demasiadas cosas, demasiadas ocupaciones, clases de esto, de aquello y de lo otro, modales, historia, economía, comercio, y para colmo mi hermana desaparecida, cada vez tengo menos esperanzas de que ella regrese. No la encuentran por ningún lado, el barco está hundido y de los tripulantes no quedó nadie. ¿Tú te imaginas que mi hermana, la reina, haya sobrevivido por sobre los tripulantes? Es imposible, ellos conocían el mar mucho más que ella, ¡y encima no fueron capaces de prever una tormenta! Yo sabía que el recuerdo de mis padres iba a afectar todo esto. – las lágrimas amenazan por caer y en forma de torrente.

Olaf la mira comprensivo.

-Mira, Anna. Su condición de reina no reduce su capacidad de sobrevivir, y menos los conocimientos sobre el mar. Tú puede saber hasta por qué el mar no tiene color y aun así no saber sobre una tormenta. Además, Elsa tenía muchas cosas por hacer, no creo que el destino haya querido que se fuera tan pronto. – la contiene.

-¿Y si el destino quiere que yo me convierta en reina por línea de sangre? Y encima a los tribunales les está costando tragar la idea de Kristoff.

-Espera, Anna, ve de a poco, tienes mucha carga en tu espalda. Estás haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ser fuerte, pero antes que la fuerza, deber poseer la calma. Haz las cosas despacio, sin problemas. Las cosas van de a una, sé que cuesta. En realidad, no lo sé, porque no tengo la oportunidad de vivirlo como para saberlo, pero tú saber que yo estoy aquí. – sonríe.

Anna lo abraza.

-Oh, Olaf. Si te hubiera tenido desde antes...

-No serías tan fuerte como ahora. – la interrumpe –Uno debe vivir los golpes suficientes para ser fuerte. Y es algo importante.

Ella sonríe.

-Oye, ¿quieres leer conmigo?

-¡Me encantaría! – da un saltito y se sube a su lado en la cama. Se disponen a leer muy sumergidos en los textos durante toda la tarde.

-Eh... Padre, ¿estás seguro de esto? – pregunta Elsa, insegura.

-Claro, hija, vamos. Si no lo intentas ahora, jamás podrás hacerlo. – le asegura Akthar.

Con una tabla de madera, Elsa se dirige al mar para aprender un hobbie que sus padres descubrieron hace mucho. Nosotros lo conocemos como surf, pero no es algo que exista en ese momento...

Una vez en el mar, se acuesta boca abajo sobre la tabla, hace unas brazadas en el mar, y cuando está lista, intenta pararse. Al intentar mantener el equilibrio, se cae al agua. Ithunn, desde la costa, ríe tímidamente. Elsa saca la cabeza del agua, buscando respirar. Akthar busca su tabla y la ayuda a pararse.

-Muy bien, hija, eso es un comienzo. Sólo es cuestión de equilibro, pero lo hiciste muy bien. – sonríe.

-¿Y por qué no pruebas tú? – le pregunta ella.

Ithunn nota que la estrecha relación que ella tenía con su padre no se borró, tan confidentes entre ellos, un lazo que desde que Elsa se aisló, se hizo más fuerte. Ella, sin embargo, no podía contener la impotencia y soportar ver a su hija menor pidiendo cada día que su hermana le prestara algo de su tiempo para jugar. Le costaba acercarse como su marido lo hacía, ella era más exclusiva para Anna. Ahora va a intentar estrechar su relación con Elsa.

Elsa se acerca un poco a la costa y contempla cómo su padre hace su demostración de surf. Ithunn hará su primer intento.

-¿Y, Elsa? ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta.

-Mejor, aunque el dolor no se va. – responde, con la mirada fija en su padre.

-Bueno, eso está bien... Pero quería saber... emocionalmente, con nosotros, cómo te estás tomando todo esto.

-Oh. – la mira. –No lo sé, sigo un poco confundida, aunque el lugar es lindo. – esboza una sonrisa.

-Bueno, el lugar es cuestión de costumbre. Lo otro... ya te he dicho, todo se recompondrá a su debido tiempo. El tiempo cura todo. – responde Ithunn con una sonrisa. Elsa le corresponde de la misma manera.

-¿Y tú no surfeas, madre?

-Poco...

-¡Únetenos, Ithunn! ¡Sabes lo divertido que es! – grita Akthar desde el mar.

-¡Prefiero quedarme aquí! – le responde. –Soy más reservada. – le dice a su hija con un guiño. Elsa ríe.

La noche en la isla es demasiado oscura, menos en un lugar a la luz de la fogata como en el caso de los reyes de Arendelle, padres e hija. Con una especie de caldero, agua de la catarata y unos frutos encontrados por Elsa, lograron hervirlos y hacer un puchero suculento para tres. Elsa se siente rara.

-Me siento extraña. – rompe el silencio y manifiesta su preocupación a sus padres, quienes la miran extrañados.

-¿Por qué, hijita? ¿Por tus poderes? – pregunta Akthar.

-Sabes que nos puedes contar todo. – responde Ithunn con una sonrisita.

-Claro que lo sé, pero no es por mis poderes. No sé, extraño a... ¿cómo se llamaba?

-¿Quién, hija? – pregunta Ithunn.

-La joven... mi... ¿hermana?

-¿Anna? – pregunta Akthar.

-Ella. – confirma. –No lo sé. Siento que la extraño y no la conozco.

-¡Claro que la conoces, hijita! Es tu hermana, compartiste casi toda tu vida con ella. – afirma Ithunn.

-Sí, ma. – contesta y come un pedazo de fruto. –Pero no la recuerdo. Es más... No recuerdo nada, ni quién soy, ni mis poderes, mi ciudad, mis amigos. ¡Un muñeco de nieve y un reno! ¿En serio? ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Eso me fastidia! No puedo con todo esto.

Esta es la clase de cosas que a Ithunn le inquieta desde siempre con Elsa. La clase de momentos y demostraciones de problemas que Elsa siempre tuvo y ella nunca supo cómo ayudarla, siempre era su marido quien salvaba el día. Ella siempre le expresó ese problema a su marido, y él la contenía, pero no era suficiente: se sentía inútil para su hija. Por eso siempre era Anna su tranquilidad, era más fácil. Pero su hija mayor tiene una particularidad que se le va de las manos. Si no fuera por Akthar, haría sentir sola a su hija, la haría sentir inentendible, la peor persona, un monstruo.

-... ¿entiendes, hija? – responde Akthar. Ithunn no escuchó lo que dijo.

-Sí, papá. Gracias. – responde Elsa con una sonrisa.

-Te queremos. – le recuerda.

-Y yo más. – va de rodillas a abrazarlos.

Ithunn se sentía una mala madre.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! No saben lo que me costó subir este capítulo, pobre de mí! (? esto de ser nueva tiene sus problemas... Son como las 11:05 acá en Argentina y todavía no ceno xD  
Quiero dejar respuestas a las reviews así ven que los leo, leo todo! ah**

lalocanaye: leíste justo hoy jajaja qué genial que te haya gustado :D  
aledartz: aw gracias  
maxireina2000: debrían haber más... pero hay como 32864823548723 ships y es difícil que hayan tantos de cada uno xD pocos nos inspiramos como para plasmar todo en un fic...

IMPORTANTE: Voy a subir capítulo una vez por semana, viernes supongo, en horario argentino, X horario, cuando lo tenga listo xD hoy fue un caso excepcional porque mi clase de comedia musical fue pospuesta para mañana y las ansias me carcomían xD  
Ya saben, pueden encontrar la versión en inglés en mi roleplay: Elsa Of-Arendelle en Facebook. Va a estar el link de esa versión y de ésta :D beso a todos, y gracias por leer :D


	3. Debo Saber

_"¿Dónde estará mi tierra? No sé con quién viví, y por qué la memoria perdí" - Ro_

* * *

**Debo Saber**

El sol brilla en la mañana calurosa de julio. Las olas y el viento arrastran el barco de búsqueda – otro más.

Desde la proa, un joven de cabello castaño con un tono rojizo y unos ojos verdes esmeralda, observa aquél mar que hace unos deseaba que arrollara el barco que lo llevaba a ser señalado por su familia una vez más y encima siendo visto como la vergüenza de su país. Habiéndose salvado de una ejecución segura pero habiendo cumplido una condena y reflexionado, se dirige – algo así como su último deber – a cumplir la última esperanza de la princesa Anna por encontrar a su hermana. Si Elsa es dada por muerta, ella tendrá que asumir en trono, y no está del todo preparada, y tampoco lo estará aunque llegue a la mayoría de edad – y la edad para gobernar.

Los tripulantes de la fragata _Reina Elsa _navegan desesperanzados. El 60% de ellos ya había participado de búsquedas anteriores que terminaron en nada, y por eso esperan sin ninguna ansia la coronación de Anna.

Al cabo de dos horas, el centinela da el grito de "tierra". Todos se acercan a la proa, en donde se encontraba el joven, y divisan una isla a unos trescientos metros. Se apresuran a prepararse, ya que sus esperanzas se renovaron.

En menos de cinco minutos arribaron a tierra firme. Pueden sentir cómo sus pies se hunden en la arena seca. Revisan el lugar de una punta a la otra, por dentro y por fuera... pero no se encuentran con nada. No había ni una señal de vida o civilización, ni nada parecido. Volviendo a su estado de desesperanza anterior, todos se llevan una gran decepción, hasta que alguien, con el larga vista del centinela apoyado en su ojo, les avisa.

-¡Puedo ver otra isla! – grita. – Está a unos doscientos metros.

Corrieron a la embarcación y rápidamente regresaron al agua, recorrieron aquella distancia y desembarcaron en la otra isla. El joven, al bajar del barco y sentir la arena como antes, siente que pisa algo doloroso y pega un alarido. Con algo de ira subiéndole por las venas, busca el objeto y se encuentra con un zapato de cristal. Reconoce exactamente qué zapato es, y sabe perfectamente que aquí está.

-¡Encontré un zapato de la reina! – avisa. – Solamente debemos buscar más profundo, y en silencio. No sabemos qué pudo estar sucediendo en nuestra ausencia.

Sin chistar, se armaron y se equiparon de provisiones para empezar la búsqueda. Entrados en la selva, sienten cómo la tierra pasa de arena a pasto, árboles por donde vean, naturaleza a flor de piel, y aún más en el corazón de aquél lugar. Una catarata enorme, flores de muchos colores, el espacio más abierto al cielo de toda la selva a diferencia de las zonas de árboles y arbustos.

El joven sigue a la cabeza del grupo, avanzando delante de ellos para asegurarse de la seguridad del lugar. Pero de un momento a otro empezó a ver todo de cabeza.

La pila de libros es más alta de lo que solía ser, pues Anna tiene ganas de todo, menos de leer. Kristoff regresó, pero su hueco no fue cerrado. Era un hueco enorme, vacío, y él no era un parche lo suficientemente grande, pero no podía negar que le daba muchísima felicidad que esté con ella de nuevo, aunque sea por seis meses, tuvo trabajo extra en primavera...

Kai entra a la habitación con más libros, y se sorprende por la inmensidad de aquella columna.

-Princesa, ¿aún no ha leído esos libros?

Lo mira impasible.

-Kai, ¿tú crees que con mi ánimo voy a leer una sola página de esos libros?

-Princesa, han pasado siete meses, debe regresar a la rutina adecuadamente.

-¡No regresaré a una rutina que no me corresponde! – brama. –¡No hasta que mi hermana aparezca!

El asistente real la mira apenado, sabe lo que mandó a hacer ella, pero ya nadie en Arendelle cree que haya esperanza de lo contrario.

-Princesa... – habla en un tono de voz muy compasivo. – Usted debe saber que ya nadie en Arendelle tiene esperanza sobre eso...

-Sólo hay dos personas, y un muñeco de nieve, que creen lo contrario. ¡Y son parte de Arendelle!

-Oh, no, está usted sola. No se lo deben haber dicho, Majestad, pero el muñequito está con el resto... y el joven retornó al pesimismo. – anuncia, sin otra manera de decírselo, sin herirle tanto los sentimientos.

Anna lo mira durante un rato. Su mundo se vino abajo, ¿Olaf perdiendo la esperanza? Y Kristoff... ¿cómo pudo? Ella estaba sola, física y emocionalmente... sola. No tenía a sus padres, y ahora tampoco a su hermana. Su pueblo no apoya su creencia, y prefieren ver que ella tome las riendas de algo que prefiere no gobernar a gobernar en un mal camino. ¿Y ahora qué hará? No puede aceptar una corona sin certeza sobre el futuro, pero tampoco puede estar así por siempre. Las lágrimas caen involuntariamente sobre sus mejillas, mojando las hojas en blanco en hay sobre el escritorio, y mojando su cuello y torso, está rota, por completo. Y nadie podrá repararla.

-Eh... yo... – se seca unas lágrimas con la manga del vestido. – Me encargaré de leer estos libros lo antes posible, guarda esos, por favor. Te avisaré cuando termine. G... gracias.

A la tarde, Kristoff deja a Sven en el establo, y unas zanahorias para que coma en la cena.

-Hoy no habrá puré, Sven, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Alguien lo toma por el hombro y lo da vuelta bruscamente.

-¡¿Así que has perdido las esperanzas, ah?!

Se congela, y no sabe qué decir.

-Yo... Anna...

-¡¿Tú qué, Kristoff, tú qué?! ¡Eras mi único pilar parado, tú y Olaf! ¡Y lo único que hacen es bajar brazos y ramas!

-Anna... por favor, Anna, déjame...

-¡No, no te dejaré decir nada! – lo interrumpe.

-Anna...

-¡No!

-ANNA. – brama, la toma por los hombros y la sostiene. –¿Puedes, por el amor de todos los cielos, calmarte? Sí, ni Olaf ni yo seguimos creyendo que Elsa esté viva, lo admito. Pero ninguno quiso dañarte diciéndotelo, sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar así. No sé quién te lo dijo, aunque creo saberlo, pero eres una chica fuerte y no necesitas ningún pilar para mantenerte.

-Claro que sí. – se suelta bruscamente. –Porque mi único pilar fuerte y duradero... ¡No está! ¡Naufragó! ¡Y nadie cree en que haya sobrevivido! ¡Ustedes no saben lo que puede llegar a durar una búsqueda! ¡No descansaré hasta enviar los barcos suficientes para encontrarla!

-Anna, ya van casi cien barcos que han buscado, estás gastando bienes de Arendelle en encontrar lo que no hay. Pasaron siete meses, Anna, ¡siete! Los ciudadanos necesitan mucho de lo que tú gastas en encontrarla, si no te quieres ganar su odio yo te sugiero que la demos por muerta y ya. Y sé que duele, y que también duele estar completamente solo, pero no lo estás del todo, ¿sabes? Tienes a Olaf, a Sven... a mí. No estás sola.

Sus lágrimas se renuevan, ¿darla por muerta y ya? ¿eso será todo? ¿es suficiente? Una vida sin verla, siendo rechazada por ella por querer protegerla, vivir lo que vivieron, los cumpleaños y días que no fueron suficiente para recomponer su situación... ¿para terminar dándola por muerta y ya? ¿tan poco puede durar lo bueno? Cae de rodillas sobre el heno que abunda en el establo, Kristoff la quiere sostener pero cuando se quiere acordar la ve corriendo hacia su habitación.

Se descarga con lo primero que encuentra, muñecos, almohadones, la silla, hasta encontrar sus muñecas, con las que solían jugar... con las que solía jugar. Versiones de ellas dos en muñecas hechas especialmente para ellas. Regalos de Navidad, lo recuerda bien. Las mira con detenimiento, cruzando una mini serie de flashbacks de la vida que llevaron – o más bien, no llevaron – juntas. Cae involuntariamente al suelo, helada por todo. Los gritos y llantos anteriores no alcanzaron para que no los retomara en ese instante.

No alcanzan los gritos, llantos y cosas revoleadas o rotas para describir la pérdida de un ser muy querido. No lo había hecho con sus padres, porque no hubo batalla emocional de por medio con ellos. Pero con Elsa... su hermana mayor, su todo...

Y ahí perdió la esperanza... y a su hermana.

-¿Vinieron a buscarnos? – preguntó Akthar, sorprendido.

Nadie de los presentes sabía quiénes estaban más sorprendidos. Si los antiguos reyes de Arendelle por encontrar gente de su país, o los tripulantes al ver que sus antiguos reyes seguían vivos... y la reina actual.

-En realidad... – comenta el joven –Buscábamos a Elsa, pero nos causó una gran sorpresa encontrarlos a ustedes.

-Lo suponía... – afirma Ithunn –¿Quién era usted, joven?

-Príncipe Hans... de las Islas del Sur.

Príncipe Hans, un nombre que a Elsa le hace demasiado ruido, siente que ya lo conoce. Sin embargo, también siente que algo más le sucede, como si algo hubiera sucumbido su mundo al verlo. Ignora ese sentimiento y prefiere escuchar al tripulante.

-... todos en Arendelle perdieron las esperanzas, Majestades. Están esperando a que la princesa Anna asuma el trono.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Ithunn, consternada. –No... ¡no puede ser! ¡Anna no está preparada!

-Dicen que el asistente real le está dando los libros necesarios y que ella está recibiendo las clases necesarias. – prosigue el tripulante.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! – brama Akthar – Ithunn, Elsa, preparen lo poco que tienen, volveremos ahora mismo a Arendelle con el príncipe y los tripulantes. ¡Evitaremos esto y le dejaremos de causar presiones a Anna! – se acerca al tripulante más cercano. – Si necesita irse ahora con tal de anunciarle nuestro regreso a Kai para que deje de darle libros y contratarle clases a Anna a tiempo, hágalo, nos tomaremos el tiempo suficiente.

El tripulante avisado corre hacia el barco para buscar un bote y dirigirse a Arendelle, tiene un día de viaje, pero viajando solo de seguro tarda menos. Al llegar al barco, alguien lo toma por el hombro, el rey.

-Muchacho, partiremos mañana, sólo te aviso.

-S... Sí, Majestad.

El tripulante, un muchacho sano y no tan fuerte, toma el primer bote que ve y se dirige a dar la noticia.

En el medio de la noche, Hans se despierta, de manera repentina y frustrante, pues si se despierta, está condenado a no poder dormir en toda la noche, y como lo sabe muy bien, decide caminar para matar el tiempo.

En el trayecto, encuentra un hueco entre los árboles, donde ve una brillante luz de luna. Hermosa, y jamás vista de una mejor manera. Pero algo obstruye parte de ella. Una figura que conoce de memoria. Sentada sobre la rama gruesa de un árbol, se encuentra Elsa, contemplando lo mismo que él, o quizá algo más bajo que la luna, el mar, tal vez.

Escala un poco el tronco del árbol, para no estar tan cerca y asustarla. Le chista, por lo que ella se exalta. Ella mira derecho, pero no ve nada.

-Reina Elsa. – le susurra. – Aquí abajo.

Mira.

-Oh, usted. Me asusté por un momento. Suba, estará mejor aquí.

Se acerca a ella y se sienta en la rama, a su lado.

-Disculpe, no era mi intención asustarla.

-Lo sé. – afirma. – Nadie de ustedes querría, soy su tesoro encontrado.

-Quizá no algo material como un tesoro, pero sí es alguien muy importante para Arendelle... para su hermana.

-Una ciudad y una hermana que no conozco... más bien, no recuerdo.

Él la mira apenado.

-¿En serio no recuerda nada?

-Nada.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Nada de nada.

-Creí que era sólo un dicho entre los tripulantes...

-Pues es más que eso. – confiesa. – Es una realidad.

-¿Y sabe cómo llegó?

-No recuerdo nada, príncipe Hans...

-Llámeme Hans. – la interrumpe.

Lo mira.

-Bien... Hans... sólo recuerdo desde que desperté en la playa, justo donde está su barco. Estaba tirada, la capa del vestido que tenía puesto estaba rasgada. Y un gran tajo en la zona de la pierna, aunque creo que era parte del vestido, estaba prolijamente hecho. Luego me decidí a caminar y explorar el lugar, sin rumbo, hasta que llegué a la zona de la catarata y me encontré con mis padres, a quienes obviamente tampoco recordaba. Me han ayudado con anécdotas e historias, pero eso no me estuvo ayudando mucho.

La mira compasivo.

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarla con el resto.

-¿Qué? Acabo de conocerlo, no sé quién es usted, por ahora prefiero...

-Usted sí me conoce, sólo que no me recuerda.

Lo mira confusa, tratando de recordar. Se siente desnuda, expuesta, él la conoce... ¿pero ella no lo recuerda? Igual que con sus padres, su hermana, con todos. Debe ser obra de algún ser malévolo que quiso esto contra ella, pero no hay nadie que sepa decírselo con exactitud. El mar, tal vez. Pero según su padre, el mar hace cosas a inconsciencia, va donde sopla el viento, no tiene un rumbo exacto, nunca tiene la culpa de lo que le sucede. Volvió a ser una niña, que necesita protección, indefensa.

-Yo... le agradezco la ayuda, pero no la necesito. – musita, y luego baja del árbol. Él la sigue, y cuando se está por marchar, él la detiene del brazo.

-Por favor, concédame ese honor, o mínimamente poder ayudarla en algo... lo que sea. – ruega

-Lo pensaré. No quiero tomar decisiones sin antes meditarlo. Gracias. – y se marcha, dejándolo solo, congelado. ¿Qué acaba de hacer? ¿Desde cuándo es así con alguien, y más con la reina, a quien casi asesina? Oh, cierto, no recuerda eso. Puede ser su gran oportunidad, pero aparte de que aún queda Anna, y los antiguos reyes siguen vivos – con el destino de enterarse de todo esto – algo en él le dice que no lo haga, y que vaya por un buen camino.

* * *

**Hola! ksdhfkjfsdhfd ¿cómo están? wiwiwiwiwi Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, una vez más obtuve inspiración y esta vez fue de "Debo Saber" de "Barbie, como la princesa de la isla" (Las pelis de Barbie me pueden desde que tengo memoria). Según leí en las reviews, les cuento un poco así resumo:**

Sí, saqué los nombres de los padres de una página, unos chicos de Tumblr se pasaron una vida decifrándolos y yo no duré ni cincos minutos porque las lápidas están escritas en noruego, estúpido y sensual Disney :c Y personalmente me encantan, para mi costumbre son raritos c': y sí, ESTAN VIVOS!  
Acá lo tienen a Hans, y sí, es Helsa la historia. No les voy a hacer spoiler de si Elsa recupera la memoria o no, pero lo que tengo en mente sobre el proceso se pone interesante c:

Los veo el próximo viernes! :D recuerden que la versión en inglés la pueden encontrar en mi roleplay de Facebook: Elsa Of-Arendelle, que está este link y el otro que es de Wattpad, y eso. Besito C:


	4. Una Vez en Diciembre (Reprise)

_Buenas :D Como siempre subiendo los viernes. Les quería comentar que Una Vez en Diciembre tiene reprise xD porque, como hice en el primer capítulo con "En Mi Corazón Estarás", relacioné la letra de esta canción con la situación de Elsa en este capítulo de manera ingeniosa, lo mismo hice con "Debo Saber" de Barbie, larga historia. Espero que les guste :)_  
_No hay mucho Hans, pero cuando las cosas se nivelen tendrá más protagonismo ;) _

_Sin más preámbulos, disfruten el cuarto capítulo :)_

* * *

_**Una Vez en Diciembre (Reprise)**_

Arendelle amaneció con la gran noticia de que la reina Elsa estaba viva, y no solamente ella, los antiguos reyes también. El mensajero llegó en la madrugada e inmediatamente se lo comunicó a Kai, quien ordenó organizar una gran bienvenida para los reyes y suspendió las clases de Anna, incluyendo también guardar los libros que ella había acumulado debido a sus malos ánimos.

-¿Princesa Anna? – llama Kai a la puerta de su habitación.

Adormilada, se incorpora en la cama. Su melena se elevó y está despeinada.

-¿Qué? ¿Ah? – responde

-Oh, siento despertarla, princesa. Pero debe prepararse, es el regreso de su familia a Arendelle.

-La familia de mi... regreso. – musita, aún adormilada. Abre los ojos del todo y encuentra un vestido especialmente hecho para la ocasión, lo que la hace sobresaltarse. –¡Hoy regresan!

Sale de la habitación vestida y peinada prolijamente, encuentra a una sirvienta llevando una bandeja, a quien toma por los brazos, haciéndola girar y gritando: "¡Hoy regresan!". La suelta y sigue su camino, la felicidad y el júbilo la invade, la hipnotiza, corre hasta la cocina y se asegura de que los mejores platos estén listos, o casi, los jardines estén perfectos, los caballos estén limpios y lindos, se asegura de todo, hasta de lo que no le corresponde, desea que su familia esté cómoda desde el principio, pero por sobre todo, desea que esté junto a ella de nuevo, finalmente y como nunca.

-¡Kristoff! – grita entrando en los establos, donde Kristoff está alistando a Sven con su medalla y peinándolo un poco.

-¿Anna? – lo toma por los hombros y pega un salto sosteniéndose con él. – Anna, cálmate, ¿qué sucede? Estaba por ir.

-Kristoff, ¡por Dios! Vamos, ¡vístete! Debes estar impecable para la ocasión.

-Anna, aún no estoy en carácter de nada contigo para estar tan "impecable" como tú quieres. Así estoy bien.

-¿Pero no te piensas arreglar?

-Ya estoy arreglado.

Lo huele.

-El perfume no lo cubre todo, ¿lo sabes?

Él bufa.

-Está bien. Me arreglaré rápido. – se rinde ante su pedido.

-¡Genial! – aplaude feliz. – Quiero verte en media hora.

La mira sorprendido. Para él no es fácil prepararse y estar listo en media hora.

* * *

El barco que trae a los reyes de Arendelle de vuelta se aproxima al muelle. Desde la distancia se puede ver a los ciudadanos felices. Son una multitud.

Elsa se muestra nerviosa, insegura. ¿Cómo hará? Se estuvo preparando con sus padres, pero lo ve como algo repentino, esperaba algo más formal. Será difícil. Sus padres se muestran conmovidos y halagados.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Majestad? – Hans aparece por detrás de Elsa, haciéndola sobresaltar.

-¿Yo? Un poco nerviosa, eso es todo. – responde, gentilmente.

-Joven, aún no sabemos cómo agradecerle esto. – los encuentra Ithunn.

-A mí no me deben agradecer, Majestad. La princesa Anna planeó todo esto. Era su última esperanza.

-¡Y qué buena idea fue! – aparece Akthar. – Igualmente, tú y los tripulantes recibirán su recompensa por esto. – concluye, sonriente.

-Oh, no, no lo merezco, por favor. – responde Hans, educadamente.

-¡Claro que sí! Recibirán una medalla por el honor y la valentía. Sé que es poco, pero sé que la honrarán muy bien. Les debemos la vida.

Hans sonríe avergonzado, y Akthar se aleja con Ithunn, quien los mira de reojo, detenidamente, hasta desaparecer.

-Yo... yo iré a contemplar un poco el mar antes de llegar. – avisa Elsa.

-¿Le gustaría que la acompañe?

-No, gracias. Quisiera hacerlo sola. – sonríe.

Se aleja de él y se acerca al borde del barco.

"Debo tener respuestas. Tengo demasiadas dudas, entre ellas, por qué perdí la memoria. Todos me añoran, y yo debo saber cómo hacer mi camino." – piensa. – "Soy tímida con Hans, ¿por qué? Mil preguntas se juntan, me abruman y nunca se esfuman. Sólo por los sentimientos voy a decidir. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Quiero saber."

Hans, desde donde está el centinela, mira a Elsa.

"¿No es increíble y bella? ¿No es ella lo mejor? Es diferente a todo lo anterior. ¿Podré gustarle? Mil preguntas se juntan, me abruman y nunca se esfuman. ¿Qué es lo que siento muy dentro si está junto a mí?" – piensa él.

"Quiero atrapar la suerte, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? Hacia el destino quiero yo correr. Quiero saber." – piensan los dos, como si tuvieran contacto telepático.

-¡Llegamos a Arendelle! – un tripulante interrumpe los pensamientos y actividades de todos para prepararse. Hans encuentra una soga suelta y la usa como liana para bajar, cayendo al lado de Elsa, quien ríe tímidamente por su habilidad. Akthar se acerca a su hija y le toma la mano.

-¿Estás lista, hija?

-Algo. – se ruboriza.

-Tranquila, es normal.

El barco llega al muelle, y se oyen aplausos y vítores de la multitud. El júbilo no sólo había invadido a Anna, sino también a todo Arendelle. Los reyes y Hans bajaron y viajaron en un carruaje hacia las puertas del castillo.

Atenta a los sonidos de afuera, y al oír el golpeteo de los caballos, Anna ordena abrir las puertas con mucha felicidad. Primero baja Hans para que puedan bajar los reyes. Luego bajan Ithunn y Akthar, a quienes Anna recibe con muchas lágrimas en los ojos y rodando por sus mejillas.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡simplemente no puedo! Todo ha sucedido tan rápido. – les dice mientras los abraza.

-No queríamos causarte más presiones, hija. Tú no merecías esto, eres joven. Vive. – la consuela Akthar.

-Yo me encargaré de buscarte pretendientes. – responde Ithunn con una risita.

-Claro, mamá. En cuanto a eso... Te lo podría explicar si al menos él estuviera aquí.

-¿Él quién, hija? – pregunta Akthar.

-Es largo, pero se los explicaré en detalle luego.

Detrás de los reyes, y un poco insegura, está Elsa, hacia quien Anna sale corriendo y abraza.

-Ay, Elsa, ¡no te has dado una idea de cuánto te extrañé! Creí que te había perdido, el hueco en mi corazón descongelado se ha tapado, soy tan feliz, Elsa, me asusté tanto... – dice Anna.

Elsa se siente incómoda, mira a sus padres, quienes la miran compasivamente. Anna al fin la suelta.

-Eh... sí... tú... tú eres Anna... ¿verdad?

Anna mira sorprendida, las lágrimas se renuevan, pero no de felicidad. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a su hermana?

-No... ¿no me recuerdas? Pero, Elsa, somos hermanas, compartimos, en teoría, toda nuestra vida juntas, no... no entiendo. – habla, con la voz quebrada. El mundo que se había levantado se volvió a venir abajo, ¿su hermana no la recordaba? Su peor pesadilla, impensada. Ni en sus más locos pensamientos creyó que eso sucedería.

-Lo siento... yo...

-Anna. – se acerca Akthar. – Debemos explicarte algo, a solas.

-¿Qué? ¿Que mi hermana perdió la memoria? ¿Eso me van a explicar? ¿Que... que no me recuerda?

-Anna... – se acerca Ithunn también.

-No, estoy bien... sólo... no me toquen... – se aleja cruzando las puertas y entra corriendo al castillo.

* * *

En su habitación encuentra a Kristoff, quien se estaba terminando de arreglar.

-Oh, Anna, lo siento, quería arreglarme aquí porque...

Ella corre hacia él y lo abraza, rompiendo en llanto.

-Elsa perdió la memoria, Kristoff. No me recuerda, ¡no recuerda nada! – musita, en medio de su llanto, apoyada en su hombro. Él la rodea con sus brazos.

Sorprendido, se queda en silencio hasta encontrar las palabras juntas.

-Pero... ¿cómo?

-No lo sé. No debe recordarlo, eso seguro. No puedo creerlo, Kristoff, creí que todo iba a terminar.

Tocan la puerta abierta de la habitación. Ithunn se hizo presente.

-Anna... alguien está en la puerta. ¿Es tu madre?

Anna se da vuelta, y la ve.

-Oh, mamá...

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? – pregunta, incrédula.

-No, mamá. Él es Kristoff, mi... mi pareja. No es príncipe ni nada, pero creo que no interesa, ¿verdad?

-Hablaremos de ello luego, hija. Ahora quisiera hablarte de algo más, si a él no le importa.

-Por supuesto que no, Majestad. – se reverencia. –Hablen tranquilas, yo regreso cuando quieras, Anna.

Ithunn se acerca y se sienta en la cama, le muestra para sentarse y se sienta ella también, luego se apoya en su madre y se descarga un rato.

-¿Por qué, mamá? Creí que íbamos a ser felices.

-¿Y quién niega eso, hijita? – le contesta, mientras le acaricia el pelo. –Nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo sucedió, pero debe haberse golpeado con algo, de seguro. No creo que sea permanente, recobrará la memoria de a poco, sólo debes darle paciencia. Puedes ayudarla, mostrarle cuadros, contarle algo que nosotros no sepamos.

-¿Que congeló Arendelle, también?

-Espera, ¿qué? – pregunta Ithunn, sorprendida.

La mira.

-Es largo, mamá, te lo contaré luego.

-Veo que debemos actualizarnos bastante, Anna.

Frunce los labios, habló de más. Y Elsa no recuerda nada.

-¡Anna, Elsa llegó! ¿No tienes idea de lo que le pasa? ¡Es como si no recordara nada! – Olaf aparece en la habitación, creándole más confusión aún a Ithunn. ¿Algo más podría pasar? Mejor no preguntar.

-Olaf, no es momento, ¿sí? Apenas si mis padres saben quién es Kristoff.

-Tus... ¿qué? ¿No estaban muertos?

-No, señor. Yo soy su madre, y nada puede atravesarme aún.

Olaf abre los ojos y la boca bien grandes.

-Oh, oh, vine en un mal momento.

-Pues yo creo que sí. – contesta Anna.

-Y pues yo creo que encontramos a alguien más para relatarme por qué Elsa congeló Arendelle.

Hubo un silencio.

-Yo... yo iré a ver a Sven, al reno. Con permiso. – dice Olaf con un apuro gracioso y sale corriendo.

-Mamá, en serio, no estoy de humor...

-Entonces veamos qué necesitan tu padre y Elsa. – le besa el pelo. –Es cuestión de costumbre, hijita, ya verás que cuando te quieras acordar, Elsa ya va a estar acordándose de muchas cosas.

* * *

En el salón de los cuadros, en donde Anna solía visitar a sus amigos retratados, se encuentran Elsa y Akthar, viendo algunos de ellos.

-Tú debías ver a tu hermana, estuvo tan sola que había empezado a conversar con ellos. – relata, sonriente pero con un deje de nostalgia y tristeza. – Aquella. – señala el cuadro de una mujer luchando. – Joan, una mujer a la que habían acusado de hechicería por "haber hablado con Dios", pero gracias a eso, salvó a Francia de una inminente guerra. La quemaron en la hoguera sólo por haberse vestido de hombre.

-¿Y por qué no la mataron por lo otro? – pregunta Elsa, confundida.

-La Iglesia era la única que estaba en contra de ella porque creían que era un disparate lo de hablar con Dios. Pero como el rey estaba en deuda con ella, no la quiso matar. Así que encontraron una excusa ridículamente perfecta y la quemaron por vestirse de hombre durante la guerra. – susurra, cómplice.

-¿No prefieren contarnos algo de lo que charlan? – interrumpe Ithunn con Anna en medio de su entrada al salón.

-No, gracias. Iremos con ustedes a pasear. ¿Nos acompañas, Elsa?

-Prefiero quedarme un rato. – contesta, y su familia deja la habitación.

De manera inesperada, un pensamiento viene a su cabeza.

_"¡No te rindas, Joan!"_

-¿Qué? – musita. Una voz de niña entraba en su mente y trataba de hacer memoria de la dueña de aquella voz. Por más que intentaba, no lograba ni una sola opción. Empieza a deambular súbitamente por toda la habitación, rodeada de dichos y pensamientos flotantes en su mente, como si fueran... flashbacks.

_"Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar"_

_ "Tú eres lo que tengo"_

_ "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"_

Tres de tantos otros, giraba por la habitación tratando de recordar, los recuerdos la torturan, la sobrepasa, no puede con ellos. Necesita gritar. Y para eso faltaba la gota que derramaría el vaso.

_"¡Atrápame!"_

_ "¡ANNA! ¿Anna?"_

Otra voz se suma, una voz dulce, parecida a la suya pero en una versión aniñada. El miedo y la desesperación provocan una nevada en el lugar. Sigue buscando una salida, hasta que encuentra un cuadro familiar: el padre de familia, un rey, parado, su mujer, la reina, sentada en su silla con una niña, esta última tiene el mismo color de cabello que el hombre, peinada con dos coletas, y parada junto a las piernas de la mujer, otra niña, más grande que la otra, con sus manos juntas pegadas al cuerpo, seria. Rubia como ella, se ve a sí misma en esa niña y no sabe por qué...

Luego tiene otro flashback, tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz, una vista de las profundidades del mar, casi no ve nada, parece de noche, y luego ve todo negro después de oír un golpe contra ella. Siente presión, demasiada.

"Los recuerdos me envuelven", piensa. Extraña sentir amor, aún no logra recibir el que su familia le proporciona, no los siente tan cercanos todavía.

_"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven, vamos a jugar."_

"La canción que escuché una vez en Diciembre", piensa después. Un cantito de niña, que con el tiempo toma forma y se convierte en la voz de una muchacha al borde de la adultez, siempre con la misma pregunta, ¿y si hacen un muñeco?

Las figuras de los cuadros salen, fantasmas, alrededor suyo, por toda la habitación, como si ella los pudiera ver, desesperándola.

Extraña sentir amor, lejos fue aquél amor, tiempo atrás, que poco a poco se fue perdiendo. Lo que amó de verdad, ya ni lo conserva en la mente... En realidad sí, pero quién sabe en qué parte de ella.

Necesita gritar, pero preocuparía a su familia. Así que sólo puede modular una palabra, en un simple canto, incapaz de ser escuchado fuera de la habitación, cerrada con las dos puertas, esperando a que quien esté ahí adentro las abra para salir.

-La canción que escuché... una vez en diciembre.

La nieve se fue, los fantasmas volvieron a sus cuadros, está sigue ahí, arrodillada en el suelo de la habitación, sola.

* * *

**Hola! :D demasiado drama por esta semana jajaja quiero agradecerles, como siempre, las lindas reviews que me dejan, me dan muchas ganas de seguir aparte de que pienso hacer un poco más picante el asunto, pero de a poco y con lógica :D  
Espero que les esté gustando la trama, y eso. Los amo **


	5. Jodido Estás

_Me destruirán, ya lo lograrán, sabes que lo intentarán... - Despertar de Primavera_

* * *

_**Jodido Estás**_

Hans se encuentra en la celda principal del calabozo del castillo. A pesar de que ya cumplió su condena, se hallaba en prisión preventiva hasta que se decida su destino, y para su comodidad, Elsa dispuso que mejoraran las condiciones del lugar: un suave y sencillo colchón sobre la dura camilla de hierro, acompañado de una almohada y una manta. Su cabello creció un poco, haciendo que se lo atara en una pequeña coleta, también la raíz de la barba. Hace poco tuvo un resfriado pero mejoró. Lo único que lleva puesto son sus pantalones, está descalzo y con el torso desnudo, apariencia de la cual se arrepiente al ver quién se acerca desde el otro lado de las rejas.

-Reina Elsa. – hace una reverencia. –Perdone las condiciones en las que me encuentro, no esperaba su... visita.

Ella permanece callada, en un silencio sepulcral, con la lámpara en la mano.

-No... no se preocupe. – musita. –El lugar se puso en condiciones para su comodidad. No creo que un hombre que es prácticamente libre tenga que soportar condiciones deplorables. – hace otro silencio. –Igualmente no he venido a hablar de la celda.

-¿Entonces a qué ha venido? – pregunta él. –No creo ser merecedor de tan honorable presencia.

Su gesto se afloja.

-Necesito hablar. – confiesa. –No puedo dormir, y por eso, como verá, estoy en camisón. Hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no puedo hablar con mi familia, Anna sigue desconcertada, distante, y mis padres no entenderían. – en lo último mintió, en verdad no cree tener confianza con ellos al respecto. –Desde aquella noche en la isla, deposité más confianza en ti que en cualquier otro.

Hans se siente sorprendido. De todas las personas del mundo que sean poseedoras de sentido común y buen juicio, Elsa hubiera sido la última en darle su confianza. Claro está que eso no lo sabe y que no falta mucho para que lo recuerde y por qué, en cuanto esté lista – en poco tiempo, seguramente –, eso seguro.

-Majestad. – musita. –Yo no...

-Lo sé. Tú... "no eres merecedor de mi confianza". – afirma, usando sus dedos como comillas. –Pero... ¿quién lo dice? Mi madre me ha dicho que cuando yo le daba mi confianza a alguien, era porque en serio confiaba, y no había nada de por medio.

-Y con tu hermana...

-La había herido. – lo interrumpe. –Y no era que no confiaba en ella, no quería lastimarla otra vez.

-Reina Elsa... – ya no tiene cómo alejarla de él. No quiere hacerle daño, sabe que en algún momento lo hará.

Elsa se sienta a su lado, en la camilla. Sus manos están sobre su regazo y las mira.

-Tengo imágenes en mi cabeza. Aparecen al azar y no me permiten reconstruir nada. Son recuerdos, lo sé. Pero son distintos uno del otro, de niña, de adolescente, tenía problemas con mis poderes, y es lo único que pude rescatar, lo único que pude recrear con ayuda de los relatos de mis padres, el resto es... nada. – cuenta, apenada.

Él no sabe qué decir, él fue... cruel con ella y con su hermana, ¿cómo la puede ayudar? Si en verdad puede gozar de su confianza, entonces lo hará con las palabras que su madre le decía.

-Tal vez... tal vez debas darle tiempo a tu memoria, el tiempo cura todas las heridas y soluciona todo. No es la solución más rápida... ni la mágica, pero es la más efectiva... date tiempo, naufragaste hace apenas unos meses, no fuerces a las cosas que más tiempo necesitan en acomodarse a hacerlo en un parpadeo.

Ella hace un silencio.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. – en realidad, no está tan seguro, pero confía en los dichos de su madre. – Es más. – se acerca a ella, hasta el punto de poder susurrarle. –Que esto te ayude a probar otras experiencias y no estar... siempre pendiente del pasado.

Lo mira, lo tiene tan próximo a ella que debe tirar el cuello para atrás para enfrentarlo, luego se para y se mantiene delante de él, quien sigue sentado.

-Creo que es una distancia poco prudente, Príncipe Hans. – arremete, seca.

-Yo no...

-Y más en su... condición.

-Pensé que no importaba...

-Ahora...

Interrumpiéndola, la toma por la cintura, la inclina y la besa. Ella abre grandes los ojos. Pone sus manos en sus hombros y se echa para atrás bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! – chilla.

-Qué rápido pasamos del tú al usted. – musita, soberbio.

-Pues si piensa hacer esto siempre que venga, pasaremos más rápido al usted aún.

-Siempre... ¿que venga? – pregunta sorprendido, repitiendo sus palabras.

La dejó callada, no tenía con qué responder.

-Eh... sí. – pone sus brazos en jarra, en tono autoritario. – Siempre que tenga algo que decirle, vendré. La próxima seguramente será con la decisión que se tomará sobre su destino actualmente incierto. Ahora... adiós.

-Adiós, persona que puso su confianza en mí.

Abre la boca a punto de chillar, pero no lo hace. Luego abre la reja de la celda, sigue el pasillo hasta cruzar la puerta para salir al resto del calabozo y entrar en los pasillos del castillo. Hans la ve irse, con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

Sin salir del asombro, camina rápido por los pasillos, ignorando a todo posible sirviente o quien sea pasar al lado suyo. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, entra, cierra de un portazo y se apoya de espaldas a ella, deslizándose y terminando por quedar con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. ¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza a ese muchacho? No entiende lo que sucedió, sin embargo, le gustó. ¿Así es un beso? Asume que no es tan mágico como en los cuentos, fue en una cárcel... pero sí con un príncipe, y repentino. Bueno, 50% y 50% y así cierra. Sus labios pegados a los suyos en un delicado beso como ése basta para soñar con él toda la noche. Ella y él, en el secreto de su celda, no es el Paraíso, pero es algo. Necesita verlo, estar con él hasta después del cansancio, la ama... lo ama.

Una voz la saca de sus pensamientos, parece lejana, hasta que vuelve a la realidad.

-Majestad, ¿qué opina?

Parpadea. Estaban discutiendo la disminución de la compra de telas a Atila, el país donde reside su prometido, al que iba a ver el día de su naufragio. Aunque francamente duda de que siga comprometida con él.

-Hija, ¿te ocurre algo? – Ithunn y Akthar se encontraban acompañándola para lo que necesitara.

-No, madre. Estoy bien, me distraje por un momento. – en realidad, seguía soñando lo que soñó durante la noche, no puede dejar de recordar a Hans besándola el día de ayer. –Sólo disminuiremos la compra de telas si podemos sacar provecho de nuestros recursos, sino seguirá todo en curso como estuvo viniendo hasta ahora. Si no hay nada más que discutir, doy esta sesión por finalizada.

Todos los ministros se retiran lentamente, con charlas entre ellos circulando.

-Estuviste distraída. – se le acerca Akthar.

-Estoy bien, padre, sólo me congelé.

-Quizá te afectó el país del que estuvimos hablando hoy. – sospecha Ithunn. – ¿Vienes, Akthar?

-Te alcanzaré. – le responde, haciendo que ella se retire. –Vamos, a mí no me engañas, Elsa, ¿qué sucede?

-No creo que lo entiendas, padre. – mira al suelo.

-Podría entender lo que sea si tan sólo me lo expresaras.

Lo mira.

-Es que... es difícil. Estoy enamorada, pero a la vez no. Siento que hay algo más en el hombre que amo que no sé qué es.

-Oh, querida. – apoya sus manos fuertes en sus delicados hombros. –Eso es porque no lo conoces, ha sucedido un inconveniente que no has podido manejar. Ya lo conocerás, me alegra que ya lo ames. – sonríe. –Los tribunales estarán muy complacidos.

-No... padre. – se suelta. –No es el príncipe Leroy. Es... otro hombre.

La mira, sorprendido.

-¿Q-Qué?

Se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿Ves que no puedes entender? Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así.

-¡Por supuesto, Elsa! ¡Estás comprometida con el príncipe Leroy!

Y es irónico que su único recuerdo es que no se quería comprometer con nadie para complacer a nadie porque podía gobernar sola.

-Sí, padre. Con un hombre con el que no me quiero casar. – murmura.

-¡Los tribunales exigen un rey!

-¡Si tanto rey piden, que renuncien! ¡Yo soy la reina y una de las pocas decisiones que puedo tomar por mí misma son las relacionadas a mi poca vida privada! – brama. –¿Por qué te lo habré contado? – gruñe entre dientes, se da media vuelta y sale de la sala de un portazo. Akthar no estaría reconociendo a su hija.

En los pasillos se puede ver a Elsa caminando con apuro, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y ella trata de ocultarlas. De repente choca con alguien... Anna.

-¡Elsa! – la toma por los brazos. –Sh... tranquila, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Así que esto es la vida real, Anna? – pregunta, angustiada. –¿Así de doloroso es el amor? ¿Quién decide con quién me debo casar y con quién no? ¡Si yo me las arreglara no tendríamos que depender de ningún país y ser autosuficientes!

Anna se muestra sorprendida, sí que fue duro el golpe en la cabeza.

-Hey, tranquila, una cosa a la vez. Ven. – entran a su habitación, se sientan en su cama y se acomodan. –Bien, ahora que estamos en mi habitación y nadie molestará, te responderé. Así es la vida real, no tienes casi nada de vida privada, apenas si no se enteran que te acostaste con tu marido. – gruñe. –Ningún país es lo suficientemente autosuficiente, todos tienen una especialidad, y a veces es más provechoso comerciar... ¿Amor? ¿Qué sucede con el amor, Elsa? Tú nunca te has enamorado.

-Creo que esta vez sí, Anna. – se pasa la manga de su vestido por los ojos, secando las lágrimas. –Y no precisamente del príncipe Leroy.

-Eso es una pena, porque es tu prometido... ¿Entonces quién?

-El... Príncipe Hans...

Anna se congela, otra cosa agregada a la lista de cosas que ni en sus sueños más locos sucederían. Su hermana... ¿enamorada de su casi asesino? Es imposible.

-Tú... ¡¿QUÉ?! – chilla. –Elsa, ¡no te das una sola idea de lo que nos ha hecho pasar ese hombre! ¡Sólo que no lo recuerdas!

-¿Qué nos hizo? – pregunta, confundida.

Y ahí no respondió, debía medir sus palabras, si su hermana está enamorada de él, no puede difamarlo de esa manera, la lastimaría. Pero peor sería mentirle.

-Él... Él casi... Olvídalo.

* * *

Akthar se encuentra ordenando papeleo de su hija para poner en orden su oficina, Ithunn acomoda los sillones y le saca el polvo a varios cuadros.

-Y yo pensaba que entraban aquí. – comenta, indignada.

-Los cuadros son fáciles para juntar polvo. – le responde él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las hojas.

En eso entra Anna.

-Anna, querida, ¿qué ocurre? – le pregunta Ithunn.

-Quisiera... – cierra la puerta. – hablar con ustedes.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. – afirma Akthar, dejando los papeles y se acerca a su hija.

-Bien... Elsa está enamorada.

-Sí, hija, eso lo sabemos. – responde Ithunn. –Pero no de quien debe.

-Bueno, sé de quién.

-Dilo, entonces. – pide Akthar.

-Está enamorada... del príncipe Hans.

Ithunn se sorprende.

-¿Del muchacho que nos encontró? Jamás le había echado el ojo. ¿Qué tal es?

-Malo. Malo, malo, malo. – contesta Anna.

-¿Para tanto? – pregunta Akthar.

Anna les cuenta la historia, cómo Elsa congeló Arendelle y qué participación tuvo Hans.

-Pero ya cumplió su condena y "reflexionó"... no creo que haya reflexionado.

Ithunn está consternada.

-¡De ninguna manera! – brama ella.

-¿Y sigue aquí? – pregunta Akthar, sorprendido. Debía sacarlo de Arendelle de una vez, no lo quería cerca de sus hijas.

-Creo que sí, en prisión preventiva. – responde Anna.

-Ya mismo hablaré con los ministros. – afirma el antiguo rey, con aires autoritarios, no iba a permitir que algo más sucediera.

* * *

Los caballos galopan por el bosque, se puede oír el golpeteo del equipo para cabalgar y las herraduras contra la tierra y las hojas caídas del otoño. Elsa y Hans no se vieron mucho, hubieron varias misteriosas restricciones y ella no sabía por qué su padre no la dejó entrar a más de una reunión con los ministros, y diciéndole que no era algo que requiriera su presencia.

Era su primera vez andando en caballo, y por muy poco le permitieron a Hans acompañarla y no otro, además, se convirtió en su instructor secreto, sabía que sus padres no se lo iban a permitir, pero es la reina y puede hacer lo que quisiera, no entiende por qué debe seguir cumplir ciertas órdenes, ellos ya no son los reyes de Arendelle y deben abstenerse a esas consecuencias. Y ella ya es adulta.

Hans no tiene muy claro su plan para el día, aún debe disculparse del repentino beso que le dio hace unos meses, y saber por qué estuvo tan distanciada de él. Aunque eso sería un poco desubicado de él, no son pareja... muy a su pesar.

Se detuvieron en una zona al azar donde se bajaron de los caballos.

-Vaya. – comenta Elsa, sorprendida. – Hermoso es poco.

-Naturaleza pura. – responde él. – Ése es su secreto.

-¿Ha cabalgado por aquí alguna vez?

-No aquí, pero sí en mi país. Lo hacía... en soledad, es una buena oportunidad para pensar. – miente, si iba a cabalgar con alguien, era con alguno de sus hermanos, y eso era una causa perdida. Ni siquiera tenía amigos.

-Yo creo que nunca cabalgué. – confiesa ella. – Sino sabría perfectamente cómo manejar un caballo. Lo que se aprende, nunca se olvida, ni siquiera con lo que sea que me haya borrado la memoria. Creo que por eso controlo mis poderes como supongo que lo hacía antes.

Hay un silencio. Luego, Hans saca del bolso que está colgando de Sitron, su caballo – al cual tuvieron... confiscado... durante su prisión. –, una canasta, una botella de vino y un mantel.

-¿Tiene hambre? – pregunta. – Aquí hay mucho.

Ella le responde con una sonrisa, despliega el mantel en el pasto y él saca la comida: sándwiches.

-¿Sándwiches? – pregunta ella. – Bien, no combina mucho con el vino, ¿no cree?

-Lo sé, pero es lo que pude traer. – sonríe, en realidad, es la comida favorita de ella y de Anna.

Comienzan a comer y charlan de diferentes cosas, pero no sacaron el tema crucial para él.

-Siento haberte besado. – comenta de la nada.

Lo mira.

-E-Está bien. Jamás... jamás me habían besado. – se ruboriza.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que me podrás decir cómo se sintió. – comenta y luego se arrepiente. – Lo siento, suelo decir cosas sin...

-Está bien. – sonríe. – Fue lindo... aunque no sé por qué mis padres me prohíben bajar al calabozo. Ellos... ¡ellos no son los reyes ya! ¿Qué se les cruza por la cabeza?

Y ahí Hans se dio cuenta que Ithunn y Akthar supieron lo del invierno eterno y todas sus internas.

* * *

**Hola! Dios, no me pude haber tardado tanto :P bueno, unos días, pero es mucho para mí xD Como siempre, gracias por las lindas reviews que me dejan, me alientan a seguir Tengo miles de planes para el drama, idas y vueltas, kdghkfsdj todo (?  
Ya hay besitoooooooooooooo *.* y está apostando por más, ése es nuestro Hansito!**

IMPORTANTE: Estas dos semanas tengo exámenes de fin de trimestre, así que si mi poder camicace funciona, probablemente pueda subir puntual, sino, bueno, están avisados :3

Hay una versión en inglés, traducida por mí, así que perdonen los posibles errores de concepto y eso, que subo desde que empecé a subir acá pero dejé de pasarlo, lo buscan con el mismo nombre en Wattpad o lo pueden buscar en mi roleplay de Facebook: Elsa Of-Arendelle

Los amo! 


	6. Demonios

_"No te acerques tanto, está oscuro en el interior, es el lugar donde se esconden mis demonios" - Imagine Dragons _

* * *

_**Demonios**_

Al caer la noche, Anna se encuentra en los jardines del castillo, donde Kristoff la citó. Ella no quiso que el encuentro fuera en la cascada porque le traía malos recuerdos. Está sola e intrigada.

-Anna. – la voz de Kristoff la toma por sorpresa.

-Hey. – saluda tiernamente. – ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

Se siente inseguro.

-Es que... – se sonroja, pero en la oscuridad no se nota tanto. – Quiero hablar contigo, y es algo que quería hacer a solas.

-Espera, ¿qué? – pregunta. – No creo que haya algo que se deba hablar a solas...

-Bien... lo que quiero hacer sí.

La besa.

-Anna, sé que nos conocemos hace poco... – se acelera. – y que probablemente Elsa no apruebe esto pero, de verdad me gustas, es más, estoy enamorado... y por eso me ausenté más de lo debido... para comprar esto y sorprenderte.

Se arrodilla delante de ella, lo que la sorprende, saca una cajita de un material parecido al felpa, con un anillo dentro, adornado con un pequeño diamante.

-Kristoff...

-¿Te casarías conmigo, princesa Anna? – pregunta, interrumpiéndola.

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, es más de lo que podía pedir de él. ¿Tanto esfuerzo, tanta ausencia, para luego proponerle una vida juntos? El sentimiento la embarga.

-Sí... ¡Mil veces sí! – contesta en un chillido, llorando.

Kristoff se para, ella se le tira encima y la rodea con sus brazos fuertes.

* * *

Hans mata el tiempo en la celda, y esta vez no es prisión preventiva, la perdió. Cosa que no le sorprende ni le sorprenderá. No quería volver a las Islas, no tenía ganas de oír ni ver a sus hermanos otra vez, demasiados problemas tuvo y no quiere tener ninguno más. Aunque desaparecen cuando ve a Elsa del otro de las rejas, como aquella vez.

-E-Elsa...

-Sh. – chista. – Apenas si pude bajar. Me acompañarás afuera del fiordo, iré a surfear y no iré con nadie más que tú.

Abre los ojos bien grandes.

-Tú... ¿qué? – pregunta, sorprendido, ni sabe lo que es surfear.

-No importa, sólo acompáñame.

-Lo siento, Majestad, pero no la puedo acompañar. – señala toda la celda. – Cárcel.

-Libertad Por un Día. – responde ella. – Y ni siquiera conozco las razones por las cuales tengas que estar aquí. Andando.

Saliendo del calabozo, y muy a escondidas, salen por la cocina, cruzando la entrada de servicio y la ciudad hasta la llegar al muelle. Una vez allí, toman un bote y se dirigen a la salida del fiordo.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Las olas son fuertes.

-Por supuesto. Esa es la idea.

Se quita el vestido dejando ver un traje enterizo lo suficientemente reservado y que le permita moverse como necesita. Toma su tabla, la apoya en la marea, se acuesta boca abajo sobre ella y comienza a bracear entre las olas. Una vez que está lista, se sube y controla su peso, logrando un equilibrio perfecto. Concentrada en su camino, se va alejando del bote, desde donde Hans la mira fascinado, aparte de que no conoce esa actividad, no puede dejar de reparar en la belleza de Elsa.

No dejó de surfear en todo el día, pero las olas se volvieron más intensas, un movimiento en falso y podría caer. Son cada vez más grandes, y él se empieza a preocupar, hasta que lo hace, una ola enorme se viene sobre ella, y ya no aparenta poder manejarse bien.

-¡Reina Elsa, cuidado! – grita.

Elsa mira hacia arriba, la cubría por completo. En medio de su intento de huida, la ola termina de caer sobre ella, lo que la hace caer al agua. Hans enloquece.

-¡Elsa! – se quita la chaqueta, las botas, las medias y se tira al agua en su búsqueda. Apenas si puede mantener los ojos abiertos. La ve, luchando para no ahogarse, nada hacia ella pero no puede evitar lo que acaba de ver: ella cerró los ojos y su cuerpo dejó de moverse, cayendo en las profundidades. Su desesperación es mayor y la atrapa en cuestión de segundos. Lucha hasta llegar a la superficie, dando una gran bocanada de aire, donde encuentra su tabla y la sube ahí. Está muy lejos del bote, así que se pone en marcha y lleva la tabla con Elsa en estado de inconsciencia – o eso espera que fuera. – y una vez ahí se dirige al muelle. Deja la tabla en el bote, carga a Elsa en sus brazos y camina hasta subir por la rampa del empedrado donde se topa con los soldados reales. Se la quitaron de un tirón y se fueron sin más.

No notaron que estaba mojado, no notaron que la salvó, ni siquiera notaron quién era él. Para su gusto, muy poco astuto de su parte, y un momento doloroso por tener que ver cómo la tuvo que regresar al pueblo.

* * *

Akthar recorre de punta a punta del otro lado del escritorio del despacho de su hija, echándole el ojo a Hans, que está sentado en frente suyo, mirándolo sin expresión alguna. Los guardias se dieron cuenta de quién había salvado a la reina apenas llegaron al castillo y lo fueron a buscar al momento. Se cambió de ropa y se puso presentable para verlo al antiguo rey.

-Así que... salvaste a mi hija. – dice Akthar, en busca de confirmación.

-Sí, señor. – confirma.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-¿Qué parecer?

-Claro, primero la quisiste matar, y ahora la salvas de ahogarse. Irónico, ¿no? – pregunta, incrédulo.

Algo nuevo se manifiesta en el interior de Hans, algo que su maldad y su segunda cara nunca le manifestaron tanto. Ira. No puede creer lo que escucha, los salvó a los tres en la última búsqueda de Anna y... y así lo trata. Sí, casi las mata, ¡pero cambió! ¿No lo puede superar?

-La gente cambia. – masculla.

-Muy pocas veces lo veo. – responde Akthar.

-Es gracioso. – ríe irónicamente. – Hasta que Anna le dijo qué sucedió conmigo me tenía en lo más alto de sus cielos por haberlos encontrado en el medio de esa isla desierta, luego me echó al infierno, ¿quién lo entiende? ¿Es que no lo puede superar?

-¡¿Cómo espera que supere el hecho de que casi mata a mis hijas?! – brama, pegándole un manotazo al escritorio.

-De la misma manera que logró superar el hecho de que YO los salvé, cambiándolo por el rencor de que casi las mato. Y no puede reclamar porque ni siquiera se encontraban en Arendelle ni usted ni su mujer, estaban más que muertos para ellas, no tiene ningún derecho. – lo enfrenta Hans, la ira está subiendo por sus venas.

-¡Irá a la cárcel!

-Es curioso, porque ya estoy en la cárcel, solamente acompañé a la reina a hacer algo del cual YO la saqué casi ahogada fuera del fiordo. Pero no se preocupe, no voy a cobrarles ninguna deuda, mi deuda saldada es saber que la reina está bien. – concluye, se da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta.

-¿Qué cree que hace? ¡No le permití irse!

-¿Cree que necesito su permiso? Sabe bien que con mi educación iré directamente a donde usted me mandó. – masculla

-LA GENTE COMO TÚ NUNCA CAMBIA! – brama Akthar.

Abre la puerta y cierra de un portazo. Da zancadas hasta llegar a las escaleras, y una vez que las baja se dirige al final del pasillo donde se encuentra la puerta que lleva a las escaleras del calabozo. Entra a su celda y se sienta en su camilla con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. En serio, ¿qué hizo? Si no hubiera intentado matar a Elsa y a Anna nunca hubiera tenido este problema, sin embargo, no hubiera tenido tanta cercanía hacia Elsa. Toda la ira que acumuló durante su vida, el rechazo de sus hermanos, lo que el amor de sus padres nunca pudo disminuir, el intento de robar el trono, el castigo, la prisión, todo lo que estuvo conteniendo durante su vida – valga la redundancia. – se está mentalizando ahora. No puede más de la impotencia y el enojo, no entiende por qué Akthar lo citó si lo iba a denigrar de esa manera, ¿en serio lo merecía? Ve al invierno eterno tan lejano que ni parece que hubiera sido meses atrás, casi un año.

La bandeja del desayuno seguía ahí, lo único que se podía arrojar en todo el lugar. La toma y la revolea a la nada, rompiendo el platito y el tazón. Golpea las paredes con sus puños, con su cabeza, sin importar el dolor, peor era el que tenía en su corazón.

-¡¿Por qué no hago nada bien?! ¡NADA HAGO BIEN! – grita, sin nadie que lo escuche, entre lágrimas. ¿En qué se convirtió? Era un chico bueno, noble, como Anna lo había visto al principio, no el monstruo que ocultaba detrás de tan pulcro y bondadoso príncipe. Ahora ni el título tiene.

Cuando se cansa, al cabo de unas horas, se sienta contra la pared, con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada. Sus nudillos sangran, su cabeza también, le duele todo, cuerpo y alma. ¿Por qué la única solución que puede encontrar es siempre la violencia? Descarga su ira con violencia, enfrenta al antiguo rey de Arendelle con tono violento. Las lágrimas se renuevan y se renuevan, no tienen fin. No merece a Elsa, no merece nada, no es quién para merecer algo, total, él es malvado, no tiene corazón, debe amar con la cabeza, si tiene corazón, entonces es de hielo, no es capaz de sentir nada.

* * *

Elsa está sentada en la cama de su habitación, esperando a Anna, le dijo que debía hablar con ella sobre algo, pero no sabe de qué. Parece ser algo serio, pues se lo dijo muy seriamente. Está mejor desde que se ahogó, pero no ha visto a Hans en ningún momento.

Anna abre la puerta y la cierra detrás suyo, con la cabeza gacha.

-Elsa. – murmura.

-Anna. – contesta, sonriente. Luego su sonrisa se borra. – ¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos hablar.

-Bueno, aquí estoy.

-Bien... – se sienta a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas, enfrentándola. Elsa se acomoda para que queden frente a frente. – Debo hablarte sobre algo...

-Anna, no comiences con las vueltas...

-No lo haré. – asegura. – Es sobre Hans.

Palidece.

-¿Sobre Hans? ¿Qué debería saber sobre Hans que es tan serio? – pregunta, extrañada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Él no es...

-¿Qué no es?

-Él no es quien tú crees que es. – murmura, insegura.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Elsa, Hans es malvado. Sólo que tú no lo recuerdas.

-Ya me lo has dicho, Anna, pero no por qué.

Toma una bocanada de aire, no sabe cómo decirle a su hermana que el hombre del que está enamorada casi las mata.

-Bien, comenzaré de cero... Tú me has ocultado siempre tus poderes, porque me habías lastimado, o eso me dijeron papá y mamá hace poco, hasta que el día de tu coronación yo te hice enojar porque me quería casar con Hans...

-Espera, ¿te querías casar con Hans?

-Sí, y te enojaste porque recién lo conocía.

-No te puedes enamorar tan pronto. Y menos casarte con un hombre al que recién conoces.

-Ya lo sé, me lo has dicho en tu coronación, sólo escucha. Entonces, te saqué el guante y lanzaste hielo en el salón... y huiste. Yo fui en tu búsqueda, que es donde conocí a Kristoff, Olaf y Sven, a Olaf lo habías creado no sé dónde ni cuándo, supongo que cuando creaste todo tu magnífico castillo de hielo. – dice, dicharachera. – Y cuando te encontré... tú me lanzaste un rayo de hielo, congelando mi corazón. Kristoff me llevó con los trolls, donde supimos que sólo un acto de amor de verdad me descongelaría, entonces él me llevó a Arendelle, pensando que Hans y un beso eran mi acto de amor de verdad. Cuando lo encontré, me estuvo por besar y reveló su verdadera persona.

-¿Su verdadera persona?

-Sí, él se mostró siempre como alguien noble, tierno, divertido y bondadoso. Pero era todo lo contrario, todo lo que quería era casarse conmigo para ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión por matrimonio, luego planearía un accidente para ti y asumir. Cuestión que me dejó sola, congelándome. Luego llegó Olaf y me llevó a buscar a Kristoff, pensando que él sí era mi amor de verdad. Salimos en medio de una tormenta de nieve, y cuando lo encuentro, veo hacia mi costado y te veo a ti agachada, triste, desolada, ¿por qué? No sé. Y detrás de ti estaba Hans sosteniendo una espada, a punto de rebanarte la cabeza. Yo me interpuse y me congelé por completo, hecha una figura de hielo, o eso creo. Luego no sé qué sucedió, pero me desperté y te vi a ti, sana y salva. Olaf dijo que un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón, y ahí te diste cuenta que nuestro amor de verdad es el que sentimos como hermanas, sin ningún hombre en el medio. Entonces descongelaste Arendelle, Hans terminó preso y vivimos muy felices hasta ese viaje... en el que perdiste la memoria...

Elsa está boquiabierta, Hans no es así, ¿verdad? Seguramente era un cuento de Anna. No puede ser...

-¿Q-Qué?

-Lo siento Elsa. – murmura. – Pero no podía permitir que estuvieras enamorada de él y no supieras la verdad. En serio lo siento, sabes que te adoro y no puedo arriesgarme a verte muerta por haberte tragado todo este teatro que Hans está haciendo contigo.

Y ahí... Elsa recuerda algo. Es ella, arrodillada en el hielo, su mano en su cara, llorando, y escucha el ruido de una espada desenvainándose. Es cierto lo que Anna dice, y ella no lo puede creer. Hans es malvado, y está enamorada de él.

* * *

**Hola! Oh, dios, fui puntual :O jajajaja Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 muucho drama, muucho drama xD oh sí, Elsa se enteró y no hay vuelta atrás, ¿qué tul? Igual, me dolió mucho escribir la escena del desborde de Hans :c lo único que puedo adelantar es que va a tener muchos invasores malignos en su carácter... muchos los llaman demonios. *musiquita de suspenso*  
Amo leerlos en las reviews, me encanta **

**IMPORTANTE: Para los que quieran leer el fanfic en inglés lo pueden buscar en Wattpad con el mismo nombre que acá, sino buscan mi roleplay en Facebook: Elsa Of-Arendelle y van a poder encontrar (desde el capítulo 5) las publicaciones de cada capítulo con la carátula para que lo reconozcan**

**Los amo!**


	7. El Diablo Puede Llorar

_"El diablo puede llorar al final de la noche" - The Weeknd_

* * *

Estaba peor. Sus manos tienen cáscaras y perdió bastante sangre, aunque no lo suficiente para desmayarse o morir desangrado. Su celda está descuidada. No come ni aunque le traigan la mejor comida, está desaliñado, apenas si se arregla el pelo y la poca barba que tiene. Ahora sus tobillos están encadenados, tuvieron piedad por sus muñecas. Se siente miserable. Algunos pensarán: "¿Todo eso se debe a que no le dieron las gracias por salvar a la reina?", pero es más que eso, y es más gracioso aún el hecho de que es el tema de charla de todo Arendelle. A lo lejos oye un portazo, tacones golpeando contra el suelo y las rejas abriendo y cerrándose.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! – oye chillar, y la dueña de ese chillido lo toma por el brazo bruscamente, terminando por darle una cachetada que lo tira al suelo. No se gasta en verla, aparte de que sabe que es Elsa, no siente necesidad de levantar la mirada.

-Oye, relájate. – gruñe, llevándose la mano a su mejilla.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Aquí la que no recuerda nada soy yo! ¿Por qué no me contaste toda la historia? ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a reaccionar? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que...? – pregunta, exasperada. Su nivel de alteración está por las nubes y su enojo provoca que se congele gran parte de la celda.

-¡SUFICIENTE! – grita, lo que la hace asustarse. –En primera, sé muy bien quién te habló de mí, no dudo que sea alguien más joven que tú y que viva llevando trenzas. Segundo, responderé más preguntas de las que me estabas formulando, pero si vas a estar alterada no servirá de nada, y si eres tan consciente de quién y cómo soy, te recomiendo sentarte, descongelar la maldita celda y calmarte.

Elsa se sienta, es increíble cuánto cambió Hans en el poco tiempo que no lo vio. Tardó mucho en confrontarlo, no quería dar la cara, sus padres la alejaban del calabozo y salía constantemente con su hermana, quien aprovechaba a ayudarla. Está hecho un hombre oscuro, rencoroso, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Es éste acaso su verdadero ser?

-Bien. – contesta, calmada. –Estoy calmada, y la celda se irá descongelando de a poco.

-Genial, ya tenía frío desde antes de que congelaras todo.

-Tú tampoco pides abrigos...

-¿Me dejarás hablar? Agradece que te responderé todo. – contesta, fastidiado. –Sí, es cierto lo que tu querida hermana te contó, y sé que te dijo la verdad. Me llevaron de regreso a las Islas, donde fui repudiado por todos, incluso por mi familia, como de costumbre, y despojado de mi título de príncipe como ya debes saber. Estuve en la cárcel y cumplí trabajos forzados. Reflexioné, ¿sabes? Cambié mi parecer, el problema es que si te explico por qué soy así no terminaré jamás y no podrás escabullirte de aquí con éxito sin que tus queridos padres no-reyes te encuentren. Regresé a Arendelle, quién sabe por qué, ¿suerte, destino, un caballo? No lo sé. Soy bueno, siempre lo fui, pero mi perversidad no me abandonó. La princesa Anna me confió su última búsqueda, que consistía en encontrarte a ti porque un grupito de marineros fueron imprudentes y no supieron predecir una tormenta en altamar. Te encontré a ti, sana y salva, todo el mundo contento hasta ahí. Mis sentimientos empezaron a cambiar y no quería que supieras lo que sucedió, me sorprendió mucho tu amnesia, aunque tomé ventaja de ello y aproveché a ocultártelo, supuse que tal vez... sólo tal vez... podría recomponer la relación con la princesa y la reina... bueno, Anna nunca me lo perdonará, pero tú eres humilde, benévola... con una buena relación de base el impacto podría haber sido más ligero... pero tu hermanita tuvo que abrir la bocota. ¿Tu reacción? Déjame darte palabras claves: enojo, hielo, frío, y creo que nada más. Eso sería algo inamovible.

No encuentra reacción al respecto, así que lo inamovible se puede mover. ¿Sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar? ¿En qué sentido? Él ve tantas cosas buenas en ella, pero la confunde mucho.

-Llenarse la boca de mentiras no es una buena base... – murmura.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? – pregunta, en un tono desesperado. –Todos en Arendelle me empezaron a ver como un héroe, pocos saben sobre lo que sucedió conmigo, no es un reino muy hablador, ¿sabes? Se enteran de lo que se hace público. Y no podía acercarme a ti y decirte: "Hola, no me recuerdas, pero soy un príncipe que aspiró a robarte tu trono y a matarte a ti y a tu hermana", estabas tan confundida, necesitabas espacio, recordar ciertas cosas. Traté de verte con diferentes ojos a los de antes, me cuesta entender que me das tu confianza y yo saber lo que sé, y que ahora tú sabes, me cuesta entender que casi te mato y tú buscas respaldo en mí, desahogarte conmigo, porque fui el primero que te escuchó desde tu naufragio. ¿Tus padres? ¿Acaso no son capaces de escucharte? Sabes Elsa, ya no tengo claros mis sentimientos, volví a ser el ser frío de antes, que casi te mata, y mi pasado me sigue molestando, tengo demonios, como todo el mundo, pero los míos están a flor de piel, no te acerques o te haré daño.

Lo mira impasible.

-Me acercaré igual, porque no soy como ellos. Recuerdo que casi me matas, me recuerdo a mí misma en el hielo escuchando tu espada y a Anna interponiéndose. No lo recuerdo todo, sólo lo esencial. Pero no le guardo rencor a nadie, a mí nadie me lo guardó. Me aman como el primer día, y tener rencor va contra mi juicio. Y hay algo que tenemos en común, no tenemos nuestros sentimientos claros. Tengo una mera idea de lo que siento, pero no tengo mi mente del todo ordenada. Siento cosas, hacia ti... – se ruboriza. – Pero no quiero dar ningún paso en falso...

Hans se levanta, camina lo que las cadenas le permiten, la toma por la cintura bruscamente y la besa profundamente. Ella no se niega y devuelve el beso.

Elsa ya no sabe qué sentir, está tocando el cielo con las manos, pero la situación en la que está con él no es la ideal. No pueden estar juntos, y para sus padres eso es un caso cerrado. Tiene un matrimonio casi sellado, no tiene a nadie de su lado en cuanto a esto, quizá Olaf, ¿pero qué puede entender un muñeco de nieve? Lágrimas salen por sus ojos, debe detener esto antes de que se convierta en tragedia y lastime a alguien más.

Apoya sus manos sobre sus hombros, presiona sus labios aún más contra los suyos, como si fuera el último beso, se echa para atrás, separándose de él, y con más lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas abre las rejas de la celda, cerrando detrás suyo.

-Espera, ¡Elsa! – la llama Hans, con la voz ronca que tuvo desde el principio, arrastrando los pies. Las cadenas no eran lo suficientemente largas para llegar a las rejas y se tropieza. Ella se da vuelta.

-¡Hans! – va hacia él. Las rejas los separan. –¿Estás bien?

Levanta la mirada hacia ella.

-No... no me dejes.

-Hans... – niega con la cabeza, sigue llorando. – No me hagas esto. N-No puedo con esto. – tartamudea. –Debemos detener esto antes de que alguien más salga lastimado.

-¿Quién está lastimado? ¿Yo? – pregunta, su respiración se acelera.

-Tú, yo...

-¿Anna?

-No sé si ella, ¡pero mírate Hans! ¡Pareces miserable!

-¡Soy miserable!

-¡No, no lo eres!

-¡Claro que sí, Elsa! – brama, estirando sus brazos hasta las rejas. –¡Ya no tengo a nadie! ¡Nunca te tuve a ti! ¡Mi sed rencorosa de poder me llevó a esto! ¡Estoy condenado a ser esto por siempre! – el llanto ya no amenaza con salir y llora desconsoladamente, haciendo que ella llore con él. – ¡Y estás comprometida, eso también!

-¡NO QUIERO! – grita entre su llanto. –¡No quiero casarme con él, nunca quise hacerlo, puedo gobernar sola! ¡Quiero elegir mi propio rumbo! ¡Quiero... quiero estar a tu lado! Por favor, deja de llorar, Hans. – apoya su frente contra las manos de Hans, que están frías como las rejas congeladas, dejando salir el llanto. Se para, le quita escarcha a la cerradura y la abre. Levanta a Hans, sentándolo en la camilla junto a ella. Él apoya su cabeza en su falda y ella le permite ahogar la angustia a través de su llanto. No sabe por qué tuvo que pasar él, pero es un alma dañada y ella no la dejará sufrir, más si la involucra a ella.

* * *

Está anocheciendo, el silencio invade la celda entera, Hans ya no llora y Elsa sigue pasándole la mano por su cabello. Él se siente protegido, desde la ausencia de su madre ya no tiene un hombro – o una falda, en este caso. – para llorar. Disfruta su compañía, quisiera que fuera así siempre, que no tenga final. Siente como si hubiera recién despertado.

-Hans... – la voz suave de Elsa acaricia sus oídos. – Despierta...

-Estoy despierto. – responde, con voz ronca. – Siempre lo estuve.

-Permíteme negártelo, has estado dormido desde que cesaste tu llanto. – comenta con una risita.

Él ríe suavemente.

-¿Acaso tú no has dormido?

-No, recién anochece, Hans, y dormí muy bien anoche. – sonríe, luego su gesto pasa a uno sorprendido. –¡Recién anochece! Hans, me debo ir.

-Oh, no, espera... – le ruega, medio despierto, abrazando sus piernas.

-No puedo. – besa su cabello. – Ha pasado mucho desde que bajé aquí, se preguntarán dónde estoy.

Bufa.

-Me gusta esto.

-A mí también, pero me debo ir. – él se incorpora y la deja pararse. Abre las rejas y se encamina a salir del calabozo.

-Elsa. – se da vuelta. – ¿En carácter de qué estamos?

-No lo sé. – se encoje de hombros. –Pero vayamos de a poco...

-Espera... ven.

Se acerca a las rejas y con lo poco que él puede acercarse le da un casto beso, lo que la hace sonrojar.

-Te veré cuando pueda. – sonríe y se encamina finalmente a dejar el calabozo. Hans se acuesta en su camilla y extiende la siesta, imaginando que el colchón son las frías pero suaves piernas de Elsa.

* * *

Elsa se acerca a la puerta de su despacho, donde Akthar le pidió para encontrarse. Puntual, abre la puerta y lo encuentra junto al fuego, mirándolo atentamente.

-Es curioso cómo el fuego se propaga tan fácilmente. – comenta sin siquiera darse vuelta, aunque sabe bien que su hija se hizo presente. – Una llamita y una catástrofe tiene mil posibilidades de ocasionarse. Más en una guerra, donde el fuego no es solamente lo que estamos viendo en la chimenea, sino también la furia con la que pelean los soldados cuerpo a cuerpo contra sus enemigos.

No entiende de qué habla su padre, aunque intuye que es una indirecta.

-¿Qué es lo que debo imaginar? – comenta Elsa, en voz baja. Akthar felicita a su hija en sus adentros por su astucia y capacidad de entender.

-Comienza imaginando a los ciudadanos de Arendelle en plena evacuación. Las casas y locales cerrados, el palacio en plena alerta, el fiordo y sus alrededores lleno de barcos con cañones listos para disparar. Soldados preparados durante meses, entre ellos tu hermana, que a espaldas de tu madre aprendió a defenderse a mano de espada. Imagina... una guerra. Y que miles de vidas estén siendo arriesgadas por el simple hecho de que un contrato matrimonial haya sido roto. – mira a su hija.

Elsa se acerca cautelosamente al sillón que enfrenta a la chimenea y está a espaldas de él.

-¿Y por qué debo imaginar todo eso? – pregunta, seria, mentalmente preparada para oír lo que sea.

-Créeme Elsa cuando te digo que no soy ningún tonto y que sé que te enteraste todo sobre ese muchacho y que no has cambiado tu mente al respecto. – arremete, impasible, en un tono intimidante. –Yo no llamaré a una guerra si el contrato se rompe, pero el rey de Atila sí lo hará si tú no te casas con el príncipe Leroy.

-¿Qué? – pregunta, consternada. –Necesitaría una explicación lógica sobre por qué se puede ocasionar una guerra a raíz de un contrato matrimonial roto.

-Países insatisfechos, Majestad. – responde, con una sonrisa socarrona. – Pierden la posibilidad de ganar más tierras, más recursos para explotar y más gente para gobernar. Si no pueden obtener esas cosas, pues las destruyen. Es tenerlas o que nadie las tenga. Son los principales objetivos de un monarca en busca de beneficio personal. No todo es color de rosa, tienes veintidós años pero tu cabeza es más madura que tu cuerpecito, y lo sabes bien.

-¿Y piensas arriesgar a Anna por mi culpa? – pregunta, preocupada.

-Anna estaría a gusto de saber que debe pelear por culpa de Hans, y que puede descargar con otros la ira que no puede descargar con él, por él.

-Ella no se permitiría morir.

-No a menos que tenga en claro que su hermana, si no está casada con nadie, es feliz, y más aún si se llega a enterar que ese muchacho está lejos de tu vista y la suya.

Hay un silencio.

-Dime qué es lo que te hizo ser lo suficientemente capaz de enviar a una de tus hijas a la guerra, más precisamente a la menor y poco informada sobre cómo se maneja el mundo.

-Es una buena pregunta, Elsa, pero no te la responderé hasta que entiendas el daño que puedes causar por negarte a una alianza con otro reino.

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas de este modo?

-Desde que te hiciste lo suficientemente adulta para gobernar e ir en contra de tu amor propio por el bien del pueblo.

-¿Y esperas que Anna crezca de golpe como yo lo hice?

-¿Por qué ahora es Anna el centro de la conversación?

-Anna siempre fue mi centro. Siempre fuimos el centro, el tuyo y el de mamá.

-Por supuesto, pero no siempre las vamos a cuidar como a niñas.

Indignada, Elsa se dirige a la puerta del despacho y abre la puerta.

-Oh, hija. – no se da vuelta, se queda en donde está. – Anna ya no es una niña como para crecer de golpe, de vez en cuando la gente necesita algún que otro empujoncito para madurar del todo... Y recuerda: el destino de Arendelle está en tus manos, eres la reina, tú misma has dicho que lo eres y que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero una reina o rey no son dignos de gobernar si no hacen lo imposible por su pueblo.

Se lo dijo. Y con sus propias palabras. Como un boomerang. Ése es el problema de abrir la boca: hay que abstenerse si lo que uno dice puede ser tomado a beneficio de quien lo toma.

* * *

Se despertó de un sobresalto. Escucha pasos de botas caminando con rapidez y llaves abriendo puertas. Se niega a levantarse, fija un punto con la mirada en la pared y en cuestión de segundos le toman el brazo bruscamente. Cómo hubiera deseado que fuera Elsa.

-Levántate. – murmura el soldado, arremetedor. – ¡Vamos, levántate!

Confundido, se levanta y lo empujan entre los demás soldados para llevárselo fuera del calabozo.

-¿A dónde me llevan? – pregunta. El miedo lo invade. Confía que lo cambian de lugar o algo así.

-Al muelle. Volverá a las Islas del Sur. – contesta un soldado. Ninguno está siendo muy amable con él, realmente.

Sus ojos se agrandan, ¿qué? Lo último que esperaba oír era eso. Una vez que consiguió acercarse a Elsa como deseaba, lo envían a las Islas. Ella no fue, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no, pero sabe bien quién más podría haber planeado que lo expulsaran de Arendelle. Necesita verla, hacérselo saber, de seguro no lo sabe.

Salen por la puerta de servicio, hacia un camino paralelo a la ciudad donde lo llevan hasta el muelle, subiendo al barco. Lo empujan a una celda con vista a toda la embarcación – o lo que pueda ver.

Y ahí está, de nuevo encarcelado. Ahora sí que no tiene escapatoria, irá a las Islas y seguro lo sentenciarán, puede decir que Akthar es capaz de cualquier cosa. No la verá a Elsa nunca más, a nadie, ella es lo único que le queda, nunca tuvo a sus hermanos, sus padres no están, está solo. Aunque dicen que cuando uno muere, va a un lugar mejor, y normalmente es mejor que cualquier sufrimiento que se pueda vivir entre los mortales, sin embargo, no le va a curar ningún dolor de los que tiene ahora, seguirá siendo miserable como siempre..

Mientras se acomoda puede oír a los tripulantes hablar preocupados.

-¡Capitán! – grita uno de ellos. – ¡El timón está congelado, no lo puedo mover!

-¡Eres un inútil! ¿Cómo puede estar congelado? – se acerca el capitán hacia ellos, sin creerles (o creyendo que es una forma de decir).

Lo que Hans no ve es que el timón y lo que lo sostiene están cubiertos de hielo y escarcha. Pero bien pudo darse cuenta que hay un polizón en el barco, obstruyendo los medios para salir del muelle, evitando su viaje.

Alguien encapuchado se acerca a su celda con muchas llaves en mano. Puede reconocer la tela fina de la capa y el símbolo de Arendelle bordado en él. Sabe perfectamente quién es.

-El símbolo de Arendelle te delata. – comenta, risueño.

-Sh. – le chista.

-Vamos, Elsa, sabes que digo la verdad. – sonríe.

-Cállate. – le susurra. Él abre los ojos grandes, una voz de niña reemplaza la voz madura de Elsa. No es ella.

-Anna.

-¿Quién más, sino? – levanta la mirada. Él reconoce el pelo trenzado color fresa – Elsa sigue congelando el barco, tratando de no ser vista. – lo toma del brazo y corren hacia el borde del barco. ¿Qué tiene la gente con su brazo?

Sorpresivamente, Anna lo empuja y lo hace caer al agua, dándole la impresión de que es mejor que lo empuje a que le pegue un puñetazo como hizo un año atrás. Luego se tira y cae al agua también, pero yéndose por otro lado, sin ser vista por él.

Sale del agua y desde el muelle contempla cómo buena parte del barco está repleta de escarcha. Se da vuelta para levantarse y un par de piernas se le presentan en frente, al levantar la vista, la ve a ella, con un gesto que claramente muestra triunfo. Sin que ella lo espere, se levanta tomando sus caderas y la hace girar en el aire, llenándola de besos. En este momento no le importa nada, ni que lo capturen ni que los vean, la tiene con él y eso es lo que interesa ahora.

Cuando hacen un espacio para respirar, apoyan sus frentes y se miran fijo.

-¿Sabías algo de esto? – pregunta, y ella ríe.

-No hasta que Olaf me lo dijo. – sonríe. – Fue difícil convencer a Anna.

-Sigo sin encontrarle el sentido lógico a su cambio de parecer.

-No cambió de parecer. – contesta. – Sólo me hizo un favor, aunque según ella, se condenó de por vida.

-No sería raro que esté del lado de tus padres.

-No del todo, está más bien de su propio lado... Vámonos, tengo a muchos ayudándonos contra su propia voluntad y no podemos perder más tiempo. Menos Olaf, va donde sopla el viento. – sonríe con ternura.

* * *

El sol del día siguiente brilla con todo su esplendor. El barco llega sin problemas y cruza el fiordo con comodidad. Algunos tripulantes se horrorizan al ver aquél barco medio congelado, aunque se convencen de que llegaron al destino correcto.

El príncipe, de cabello rubio con una coleta y un mechón corto cayendo de un lado, vistiendo una camisa blanca con un chaleco verde pantano, pantalones marrones con detalles dorados en los bordes que llegan a la rodilla, zapatos de un marrón más oscuro que los pantalones que dejan ver lo que los pantalones no tapan, y una capa bordó sostenida con dos tirantes cruzados – oh, y su corona. –, presta atención desde la proa al hermoso paisaje que Arendelle ofrece, imaginando cómo será su encuentro con la reina y sus padres. Le han dicho que es muy hermosa, de una belleza singular y que sus poderes controlados la hacen particular, aparte de que es noble y gentil. Tiene altas expectativas sobre este matrimonio, aunque tiene entendido de que se están presentando algunos inconvenientes, pero que no serán problema para este contrato, sabe perfectamente, según le dijo su padre, que si esto no se lleva a cabo habrá una muy respetuosa respuesta... con cañones y hombres armados hasta el cuello.

* * *

**Oh my gash, mucho drama... La verdad, verdad, me hice muy mal escribiendo el inicio de este capítulo xD En algún momento tenía que aparecer el rompimiento completo de Hans, es un ser muy golpeado por su historia de vida, así que eso da mucho que escribir. ¿Quién será este príncipe, ah? No creo que sea difícil adivinar xD pero les dejo la "intriga" igual :D *intriga no apta para los que prestan atención al leer* (?**

**Amo leer sus reviews, aunque sea 1 o 2, me hace sentir re bien :3 siempre lo digo, y me encanta :D siento que así les puedo pagar, como mínimo :')  
Los veo la semana que viene :D**

**Los amo! :3**


	8. Ciclos de Amor

_"Quinientos veinticinco mil seiscientos minutos, quinientos veinticinco mil momentos de luz. Quinientos veinticinco mil seiscientos minutos, ¿cómo podemos un año medir?" - Rent_

Bueno, este capítulo contiene escenas adultas, una de las razones por la cual cambié la categoría a Ficción M, así que **sean conscientes de lo que van a leer** xD

**Pasó un año desde el invierno eterno y pasaron muchas cosas, ¿qué será de ellos ahora?**

* * *

_**Ciclos de amor**_

-¡De ninguna manera! – gritan.

Los tribunales niegan rotundamente el matrimonio de Anna con Kristoff, a pesar de que Elsa dio su consentimiento. El argumento puntual que tienen es que Kristoff no tiene linaje de sangre azul y no es siquiera un noble.

-Pero, doctores, no le veo el problema a una unión de esta índole. Si de linajes de sangre azul vamos a hablar, podemos afirmar que la princesa Anna es poseedora de eso. – responde Elsa, está haciendo lo mejor que puede para que su hermana se case con quien ella desea.

Los oradores debaten entre murmuraciones que retumban en la habitación. Algunos no lo creen socialmente prudente, puede generar una mala imagen para la familia real, o peor, para el reino entero. La ansiedad invade a la reina, no debería haber una reunión de esto... _no es ella la que se casa._

La escarcha se hace presente en las ventanas y contagia las paredes, los oradores no parecen notarlo, pero la furia crece en Elsa. Notan la situación cuando ven el hielo en las gradas y apuntan la mirada a su monarca.

-La princesa Anna no heredó el trono como para tener la obligación de cargar su espalda con un matrimonio arreglado. – dice, con una mirada inquisidora y voz intimidante. – No asumirá el trono hasta que a mí me suceda algo, hasta entonces, se podrá casar con quien quiera y dicha unión no será anulada o tomaré medidas al respecto. Confío en el señor Bjorgman, en caso contrario nunca le hubiera dado mi bendición. Para la próxima reunión espero un uso más decente del sentido común. Doy esta sesión por finalizada.

Pone los dedos en las gradas, descongelándolas. Los oradores se retiran en silencio. Aunque no fuera lógico que vaya a tomar medidas con respecto a la anulación de un matrimonio porque ella supuestamente no va a estar para eso, Anna está en su derecho a vivir como le plazca, no es la heredera al trono. Akthar se le acerca.

-Eso fue un modo de decir que aceptas tu compromiso, ¿verdad?

-Eso fue un modo de decir que mi hermana no necesita pasar esta vergüenza para casarse con quien ama. – responde, arremetedora e intimidante, como antes.

* * *

Una vez más, Akthar le pide prestado el despacho a Elsa, con el fin de poder cerrar un tema pendiente por el cual él estaba esperando cerrar con Ithunn. El visitante entra con escoltas, donde los antiguos mandatarios esperan.

-Príncipe Leroy. – saluda el antiguo rey con alegría, caminando hacia él y le aprieta suavemente los antebrazos a modo de saludo.

-Es un placer poder al fin conocerlos, Majestades... por no decir antiguas. – sonríe.

-Oh, no decirnos "antiguos" no nos dará menos edad. – responde Ithunn con una risita.

-Eres bueno dando primeras impresiones, ¿ah? – pregunta Akthar con una carcajada.

-En efecto. – sonríe. – No quisiera sonar apresurado pero, ¿dónde se encuentra mi querida futura esposa?

-Salió, pero de seguro estará a gusto de conocerte. – responde Ithunn, riendo contenta.

Se pasaron la tarde charlando, ambos están a gusto con el pretendiente de su hija mayor, por más que traiga consigo una terrible consecuencia en caso de un solo movimiento en falso.

Entre tazas de té, galletas y masas secas, le preguntan qué propone para con este matrimonio.

-Nada que ustedes no conozcan, Majestades. – responde convencido. – Prosperidad para el reino, un heredero, trabajaré a la par con la reina para que Arendelle sea siempre un lugar mejor. La unión comercial ayuda y mucho, tendremos el doble de producción, el doble de todo. El mundo estará rendido ante nuestros pies. – concluye, en su mejor tono arrogante.

-¡Me gusta esa actitud! – responde Akthar, maravillado. – Ambicioso por sobre todo.

-Yo no lo diría así. – dice Leroy. – Yo lo llamaría... optimismo.

-Serás un gran yerno, Leroy querido. – afirma el antiguo rey, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, satisfecho. – Elsa estará encantada.

* * *

Sus tacos de hielo suenan contra la madera del suelo de los pasillos. No hay moros en la costa, puede bajar tranquilamente.

Una vez en su habitación, detrás de su armario, abre una parte de la pared que es la entrada de un pasadizo secreto del castillo, lo descubrió cuando era niña mientras buscaba un juguete, no lo investigó hasta su adolescencia, cuando quiso indagar un poco más. Era otro pasillo, iluminado por antorchas con paredes y suelo pintados de marrón, o tapiz, no sabe qué es, que conducen a unas escaleras. Parecen eternas, pero llevan a una especie de habitación, es de apariencia deprimente, descuidada, hay signos de humedad en las esquinas del techo, una cama, una mesita de madera y una cajonera. La cama tenía un colchón viejo y roto, pero lo reemplazaron por el de la vieja celda de Hans, y la habitación en sí está iluminada por una vela encerrada en una lámpara de vidrio. No es lo mejor, pero ayuda a que él se pueda esconder. No sabe exactamente si lo ama de verdad, un amor de ese nivel es muy serio y compromete muchas cosas, y tampoco sabe si él la ama de ese modo. Necesita algo que lo pruebe, lo necesita en verdad.

Cuando llega, lo ve sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija en el suelo y los codos sobre sus piernas, dejando que sus manos cuelguen.

-Anna se casará con Kristoff, está decidido. – dice, sonriente.

-Genial... – responde, en un tono cansino.

Su sonrisa se borra.

-¿Está todo en orden? – pregunta, acercándose a él.

Levanta la mirada y la mira.

-Realmente, Elsa, ¿debo estar encerrado de esta forma para no tener que volver a ver las caras de mis hermanos?

"No", piensa. Su gesto es triste, necesita saber sobre eso para ayudarlo.

-Cuéntame sobre ellos.

Él levanta una ceja.

-¿Qué? Para nada, no te voy a estorbar con ellos.

-Vamos, Hans... ¿por mí?

La ama, no se puede resistir.

-No.

-¿Cómo debo pedírtelo para que me lo cuentes? – se pone en cuclillas, mirando hacia arriba donde encuentra sus ojos.

-¿Qué propones?

Piensa.

-Soy la reina de la ciudad en donde estás metido, y si yo quiero, puedo devolverte a tu país. – sonríe, triunfante.

-No lo harías. – él esboza una sonrisa.

Ella levanta las dos cejas, desafiante. Él bufa.

-Bien, pero luego no me reclames nada. – ella apoya sus codos en sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus puños. Él desvía la mirada buscando un buen comienzo. – Había un niño, príncipe, de cabello castaño, un poco rojizo, soñador, juguetón, que vivía en su castillo con sus padres y sus doce hermanos mayores. No les prestaba mucha atención porque ellos eran grandes y tenían ocupaciones, además, pasaba su tiempo con su madre, Hanne, con quien aprendió de flores, modales, danza y lo básico de la educación de un futuro monarca, y aprendía esgrima con su padre, Henning. Aunque él era el decimotercero, no perdía sus esperanzas. Un día, salió a pasear en carruaje con sus padres por la ciudad, cuando bajaron en un negocio, empezaron a ver cosas muy bellas, lo más lindo de su país, ¿sabías? Ropa para todos, mujeres, hombres, niños, de todas las clases, no querían ni al más pobre sin ropa linda para sentirse bien consigo mismo a pesar de su situación... Mientras el niño miraba otras vidrieras, oyó el grito de unos ciudadanos, horrorizados, detrás suyo. Al dar la vuelta sobre sus talones, se encontró con la terrorífica vista de sus padres en el suelo... – su voz se quiebra mientras habla. – boca abajo... – lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. – con una flecha en el medio de sus espaldas, cada uno. El niño sólo tenía ocho años, ¿qué podía comprender? Únicamente que no volvería a ver a sus padres y que ellos pasaron a un lugar mejor, aunque no se cerró en ese pensamiento hasta que registró la W en el uniforme de quienes les dispararon. Claramente los trece hermanos estuvieron en el funeral, pero él estuvo solo, hasta que uno de ellos, Clemens, el sexto, se apiadó de él, y lo acompañó durante lo que quedaba del día. Clemens y el niño reforzaron su relación de hermanos y se volvieron compinches. Él lo defendía de los demás que lo despreciaban, tres de ellos, Erik, Magnus y Mogens, los tres mayores, respectivamente, eran los que lo molestaban, los otros practicaban el desinterés y lo ignoraban, pero ellos tres eran los peores. Con el tiempo, descubrieron que Clemens tenía una enfermedad de la cual el doctor no tenía otra recomendación que un buen testamento. Una enfermedad que es común encontrarla en los graneros o en donde habiten animales, él era muy amigo de los animales del castillo, he ahí la causa. Sus hermanos lo rodeaban de cuidados y atenciones, pero siempre excluían al protegido del enfermo, quien, a causa de eso, iba por las noches a visitarlo mientras el resto dormía, Clemens le daba el cariño de siempre, pero con cada vez menos fortaleza y vitalidad. En el otoño, Clemens falleció, dejando al niño solo, otra vez... – hace un silencio, y recuerda una anécdota. – Hubo un día, después de todo eso, que el niño leía la historia de un príncipe, que era muy guapo y tenía un hermoso reino, que luego de muchas aventuras se casó con una bella heredera al trono y se convirtió en rey, un rey justo, noble y muy querido por su pueblo. Esa historia cautivó al niño, y dijo que cuando creciera iba a tener su propio reino, una reina e iba a ser amado por todos. Desgraciadamente, sus hermanos lo escucharon, y desde ese día no dejaron de decirle cosas y hacerle sentir peor que siempre, cosas... – aprieta los labios. – cosas como... "nadie te necesita", "no tienes lugar aquí", "eres el último en la línea, jamás serás rey", "no deberías haber nacido"... No... – no da más del llanto. – "No eres más que un repuesto, estás de más aquí. Nadie te quiere. **No eres nada**".

-Hans... – Elsa se quiebra. No esperaba esto, no quiere verlo llorar.

Él no la escucha y sigue igual.

-Creció con esas frases en sus oídos, y gracias a ellas se volvió un ser frío, ambicioso y desalmado. Buscaba atención de muchas damas, pero nunca llegaba a nada, ningún rey se interesaba en él para sus hijas, y la mayoría de sus hermanos ya estaban casados y con hijos. Y cuando cumplió los 23 años, se enteraron de la coronación de la princesa de un pueblo lejano, la cual seguramente no sabe de él. Se ofreció para representar a su país, y sus hermanos aceptaron sin ninguna duda, era mejor para ellos, lo iban a tener lejos. Se enteró que esa princesa era casi inalcanzable, y conoció a su hermana menor. Se aprovechó de su deseo inmortal de ser amada por alguien. Y en medio de su cárcel, ya sin tener título de príncipe y siendo la vergüenza de su pueblo, se dio cuenta que sentía alguna clase de atracción por la reina, la princesa que había sido coronada... Ese príncipe se llama Hans, tiene 23 años actualmente y está oculto para que no lo maten.

Elsa está atónita, ¿qué clase de seres desalmados son esos? Comparado a su historia con Anna, esa historia es mucho mayor. No puede parar de llorar por más que quiera, Anna era lo único que ocupó su mente mientras Hans le contaba la historia, ¿qué hubiera pasado con su hermanita si ella hubiera sido así? Sería muy diferente si tuviera once hermanos más, pero aun así.

Se sienta en su regazo, enjugándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares, y apretujándolo en un fuerte abrazo que duró un tiempo incontable. Lloran como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Lo siento, Hans, lo siento tanto. – le besa el pelo. – No quise esto.

Él no contesta, sólo llora, y llora... y llora. Elsa toma su cara y lo besa profundamente.

-Te... te amo, Elsa. – musita. – Demasiado.

Lo besa de nuevo, de golpe y brutalmente. Hacen un espacio para respirar.

-Creí... – respira profundo. – Que nunca lo dirías. – sonríe.

La gota que rebalsó su vaso.

La tomó por la cintura, parándose, y ella rodea sus caderas con sus piernas. Chocan contra una pared, donde se besan intensamente. Sus manos recorren el delgado cuerpo de Elsa, terminando en sus muslos. Ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos, abierta a sus caricias. Él detiene el beso, aunque ya empiece a extrañar los labios de Elsa, para respirar.

-Elsa, ¿estás segura de esto? – murmura, agitado, sabe lo que viene después.

-Sh. – lo calla. – Si no lo estuviera, te habría detenido antes.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, y le comenzó a quitar el vestido, seguido de su corsé, tomando su tiara y tirándola, suelta su trenza, desarmándola, y finalmente le quita los zapatos y la ropa interior. La carga hasta la cama, donde la acuesta y se monta sobre ella. Ella le abre bruscamente la camisa, quitándosela, él la besa una y otra vez. Él deja una línea de besos por su mandíbula, seguido por su cuello, recorriendo sus pechos, su abdomen, finalizando por sus muslos, lo que hace que a ella se le corte la respiración mientras pasa sus manos por su pelo. Por primera vez sus cuerpos se encuentran, para los dos es lo mismo, se aman... se desean.

Hans regresa a sus labios, pero esta vez en un beso salvaje, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, lo que hace que se deseen el uno al otro aún más. De repente, mete un dedo dentro de ella, y ella gime fuertemente.

-Estás húmeda. – sonríe. Ella vuelve a gemir.

Sopla la vela que alumbra la habitación, y Elsa se pierde en el acto. De un momento a otro, ella chilla.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? – susurra Hans.

-Sí... _muy bien_. – contesta, mordiéndose el labio.

Él busca sus labios, fundiéndose en el beso más profundo de todos, luego comienza a mover sus caderas muy lento, empujando hacia adentro y afuera. Acto reflejo, ella imita ese movimiento. Trata de absorber todas estas nuevas sensaciones, nunca había dormido con alguien... y vaya que se perdió de mucho.

Su movimiento de caderas es más rápido, y los gemidos de ambos son cada vez más frecuentes. Deben aferrarse a algo, y lo hacen con las sábanas.

-¿Ya te he dicho... lo hermosa que te ves... así? – susurra él a su oído, con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella responde con un gemido, aferrándose más a él, lo que lo inspira a seguir. Él besa su cuello, acariciando su cintura frenéticamente, y toma sus muslos. El calor es tal que se hacen desear cada vez más. Luego toma su cara y lame su cuello.

Con esto se dan cuenta lo mucho que se han necesitado y amado este último tiempo, las cosas que se les vinieron y vendrán encima. A Elsa le cuesta asimilar que no volverá a sentir el calor de Hans otra vez, está obligada a cambiar de aires, está gritando por dentro mientras disfruta del amor de su vida por fuera, jugando al juego de quién resiste más tiempo hasta llegar al clímax.

Él se da cuenta del juego que está jugando ella y participa. Su mente también vuela al respecto, sabe perfectamente que lo que está haciendo _está mal_, simplemente lo sabe, lo siente. Quiere que esto no termine nunca, que sea eterno, ellos dos solos, amándose sin pena ni gloria, y que dure lo que tenga que durar.

-Eres tan... dulce. – gruñe, besando su nariz.

-Y tú... tan salvaje. – dice ella, con una risa.

Él ríe y empuja más fuerte. Funden sus labios en un beso, y el sólo pensamiento sobre la situación hace que él gima entre sus labios, ella es de él, y él es de ella, no hay terceros en el medio, no hay padres que presionen ni hermanos que se nieguen, sus vidas pueden correr riesgo en este momento, sin embargo, no les interesa.

El juego está llegando a su fin, no pueden soportar mucho tiempo más, él empuja más rápido y ella se siente a punto de explotar, pero ninguno quiere perder. Al cabo de media hora, que es menos de lo que esperaban durar, ella estalla en miles de pedazos, con un grito que retumba en toda la habitación, lo que lo excita aún más y sigue hasta dar un gemido fuerte que lo hace derrumbarse sobre ella, y quedan frente con frente. Sus respiraciones son agitadas, sus corazones fueron a mil por hora. Jadean hasta poder recuperar el aliento.

-¿E-Estás bien? – pregunta él.

-Sí... – responde débilmente. – Muy bien. – sonríe.

Elsa toma su cara con sus manos y lo besa por enésima vez, no alcanzan los besos para demostrar todo el amor que siente por él, pero es algo.

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?

-Sí, y mira lo que ocasionaste diciéndomelo. – responde Hans con una risa.

-Te acostaste con una mujer comprometida, no podrás pagar esta "ofensa" de ninguna forma.

Él se pone serio.

-Es cierto. – sale de ella y se sienta en la cama. – Y hasta recién no me importaba.

-Pero a mí me sigue sin importar. – lo abraza por atrás y le besa el hombro. – Voy a buscar la forma de terminar con esto sin una guerra.

-¿Qué? – él abre los ojos grandes. – ¿Guerra has dicho?

Metió la pata, esa parte no la sabía. No contesta.

-Elsa. – dice, en un tono oscuro. – Explícame eso.

-Estoy cansada, Hans. – lo evita.

-No. – se sube a la cama. – Explícamelo, ahora.

Ella se sienta en la cama, mirando hacia abajo, buscando una forma fácil de explicarlo.

-Si no me caso con Leroy... Atila le declarará la guerra a Arendelle, el pueblo no está preparado, y mi padre tampoco lo cree sensato.

-En algo estamos de acuerdo. – comenta, soberbio.

-Pero podremos solucionarlo. – responde rápidamente.

-¿Cómo, Elsa? ¿Con tus poderes? Son demasiado conocidos para lograr algo como vencer una guerra. ¿Qué sucede si tú vas a pelear? ¿Y si te pierdo? – pregunta, casi desesperado, agitando sus muñecas.

Lo abraza.

-Sé que podremos salir de esto, sólo debemos organizarnos muy bien.

-No creo que tu padre me deje involucrarme. – dice, resignado.

-Si no lo hace, yo lo haré, tú ayudarás como sea. – sonríe.

Él la abraza y la acuesta otra vez, se dan besos largos y profundos. Se recuesta a su lado y los dos caen en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Lo primero que ve al despertar es el techo, sigue desnuda, pero tapada, una sábana gruesa la cubre, haciéndola sentir cómoda y como una niña, seguramente está arropada. Al activar todos sus sentidos, siente peso en el lado izquierdo de su cabello, gira la cabeza y ve a Hans, completamente dormido, su mano está posada en sus suaves mechones. Dormido, un estado que lo hace ver más joven que cuando está despierto. Aprovecha para procesar la historia que él le contó, tiene bastante para pensar, Anna nunca le creería a esta altura de la situación. ¿En qué mente sana y decente entra el caso de un niño rechazado por sus doce – doce, doce, y valga la redundancia, doce. – hermanos mayores, y los únicos que le daban su atención y cariño fueron asesinados por gente con una... W, en su uniforme? "Un minuto" – piensa. Una W...

Antes de pensar algo más, siente movimiento al lado suyo. Hans está despertando. Despeinado, apoyando su brazo sobre la almohada – y encima del cabello de Elsa. –, se rehúsa a abrir los ojos. Ella toma su brazo cautelosamente y lo levanta, corriendo su cabello para que no tire. En eso, él se mueve y abre los ojos lentamente.

-Buen día, niño dormilón. – sonríe débilmente.

Él hace lo mismo.

-¿Cuánto estuviste despierta? – pregunta.

-Lo suficiente para verte dormir como un bebé. – ríe ella, pasando su mano por su pelo. Al recordar lo de la W, se atreve a indagar con él aún medio dormido. – Oye, ¿recuerdas algo más sobre esos hombres con la W en sus uniformes?

-¿Eh? – pregunta, extrañado, luego entiende a qué se refiere. – No lo sé. Creo que tenían sacos bordó, pantalones negros y botas... como los trajes de los hombres de Weselton, ¿por qué?

Eso era suficiente.

-Por nada. – acaricia su mejilla.

-Bien, porque no quiero recordar nada más de eso. – responde, luego toma sus caderas y la sube sobre él. – Ahora es su turno, Majestad.

Ella da una risita. La vista es interesante, ahora tiene el rumbo de esto. Comienza besado su mejilla, luego su mandíbula, siguiendo por su cuello y su hombro, lo que a él le está empezando a gustar. Se detiene ahí.

-Me debo ir. – susurra en su oído. – Ya ni sé cuánto tiempo estuve aquí.

Él la mira con ojos suplicantes.

-Sólo un rato más. – la abraza.

Ella lo piensa seriamente. No la extrañarán, ¿verdad? Tal vez Anna, pero a esta altura del día debe estar dormida.

Lo besa, pero antes de que él la pueda posicionar, se escucha una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Reina Elsa? ¿Dónde se encuentra? – Kai. Elsa lo maldice mentalmente.

-Maldición, Kai. – le dice a Hans.

Él practica su mejor cara de frustración.

-Hagámoslo esperar.

-Hans... – le ruega ella.

Él desvía la mirada.

-Está bien. – la suelta. Ella se levanta y comienza a vestirse. – ¿Podremos vernos en otro momento?

-Cuando tú quieras. – contesta ella, mirándolo y sonriendo.

Se pone los tacos rápidamente, va hacia la cama, lo besa profundamente y vuelve a su habitación, donde encuentra a Kai, esperando, cosa que la sorprende. No era la idea que la viera.

-No se sorprenda, Majestad, yo tengo conocimiento sobre ese pasadizo. – dice.

-Oh. – se ruboriza. – Estaba buscando tiempo para mí... ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno... no sé si se habrá dado por aludida pero... El príncipe Leroy de Atila la está esperando en su oficina.

* * *

**WOWOWOWOWOW pasaron muchas... cosas... jijijijiji. Es la primer escena de ese tipo que escribo, no sé me reía mientras escribía xD igual, no soy ninguna santa (?  
Espero que les haya gustado, |y hayan leído la advertencia de arriba, así no se llevaban sorpresas| pero todos sabíamos que eso iba a llegar algún día xD  
Bien bien bien, ¿tienen ideas? ¿están inspirados? Tengo más ideas con respecto al fic, pero quisiera saber sus opiniones y propuestas, sean libres de comentar! |no van a haber bebés Helsa hasta que pueda ordenar todo en mi mente xD|**

Espero sus reviews, los adoro! PD: Perdón por tardar una semana en subir, no soy muy organizada con mis horarios, demasiadas cosas, pero aquí estoy :3


	9. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

_"There's a room where the light won't find you holding hands while the walls come tumbling down. When they do I'll be right behind you. So glad we've almost made it, so sad they had to fade it. Everybody wants to rule the world" - Lorde_

* * *

_**Everybody Wants to Rule the World**_

_El amanecer se hizo presente. Ha sido una gran noche, disfrutando del amor de su "amada". Gira su cabeza para verla de espaldas a él, con sus grandes mechones ondulados cayendo detrás de ella. Él extiende su mano y acaricia su cintura desnuda y ella se estremece. Al parecer, no estaba tan dormida. Se da vuelta y sus miradas se encuentran._

_ -Eres insaciable. – le dice, acompañado de una risita._

_ -Oh, no, sólo te acariciaba. – responde él. – Me encanta que hayas aceptado la propuesta, pero, ¿sabes? Hay que sacar ciertas cosas del medio, recuerda que es parte de lo que hablamos._

_ -Oh sí. – dice ella. – No te preocupes, me haré cargo de que esto fluya sin inconvenientes, eres digno de cualquier trono._

-¿Qué opinas, Elsa querida? – pregunta Leroy, acariciando su hombro.

Nombres de bebés. No es un buen tema para iniciar una relación.

-Creo... – piensa. Pero, ¿cómo pudo haber dejado pasar a semejante hombre? Todo lo que propone para con ellos dos, ¡tener un hijo, aún si ese tema no es una buena introducción! Realmente lo subestimó... es _perfecto_. – Me encanta, Julian es un nombre encantador. – sonríe. – Realmente, Leroy, creo que te subestimé un poco antes de conocerte, fui tan tonta. – se ruboriza.

-Bueno, me han dicho que hubo varios inconvenientes.

-Oh, no, para nada... Bueno, sí hay inconvenientes, pero me ocuparé de ellos luego.

-Suena sensacional, así tenemos más tiempo para nosotros. – se para para apagar algunas velas y cerrar las cortinas, atenuando el ambiente. – Entonces, todo esto indica que aceptas casarte conmigo, y por lo tanto, la unión que se llevará a cabo entre Arendelle y Atila, ¿verdad?

La verdad, eso es una decisión muy importante, la cual no tiene retorno. Lo piensa profundamente, Leroy es un gran hombre, tiene tantos planes para con Arendelle y con ella. ¿Podría ella iniciar una vida de casada, y tal vez en un futuro muy cercano, con hijos? Gobernar al lado de alguien cuando corre riesgo de lastimarlo o algo peor. Son muchas dudas, pero sus padres le dijeron que sus preguntas se irán respondiendo de a poco, es el típico miedo de una futura esposa, lo cual es lo más normal del mundo. Pero también implica dejar a Hans, lo ha amado tanto, y hasta hace un rato lo ha hecho, y tan intensamente. Pero sabe que esas cosas no duran, no era amor de verdad, o al menos, lo poco que sabe.

-Sí. – sonríe. – No quisiera vivir... Amores cortos y lastimeros cuando puedo vivir uno solo, largo, y verdadero.

Con una sonrisa y un gesto de triunfo, Leroy se levanta del sofá, le extiende su mano invitándola a pararse, y le da un profundo beso. Acarician sus cuerpos lenta y cariñosamente, el ambiente les da un clima tan cálido y acogedor que él se siente como en casa, pero mucho mejor. Comienza a deshacer su trenza cuando ella lo detiene.

-Espera, espera, ¿qué haces? – pregunta, en voz baja y con un poco de miedo.

-Bueno, nuestro amor ya está casi confirmado, y pensaba que podríamos pasar un buen rato a solas. – contesta él, comenzando a besuquearla lentamente.

-Creí... – se le corta la respiración ante las caricias de su prometido. – Creí que eso era... – gime. – En la noche de bodas.

-Siempre se puede adelantar. – gruñe él, apoyado en la suave y blanca piel del hombro de su amada. – ¿No crees?

Ella asiente, las caricias y besos de Leroy, acompañados del ambiente, le quitan la respiración.

-Y podríamos decir que podemos empezar desde ahora... – susurra ella.

-¿Empezar? ¿Con qué, dulzura? – besa su cuello.

-Estábamos hablando de hijos, ¿verdad? Sería hermoso tener un hijo _nuestro_, además, yo me vería increíble como una novia embarazada... – responde.

-Hm... Amo cómo piensas en todo.

De repente, ella se encuentra desnuda, sin ningún movimiento ni nada por el estilo. Él la empuja al sofá, ella ríe, y comienzan a sacar juntos lo que estorba en el príncipe. En menos de dos minutos, Elsa da un gran gemido.

* * *

Grita. El impulso la hace sentarse en la cama en un parpadeo, y aún despeinada, aprieta los ojos para dejar de alucinar esas cosas en sueños. ¿En serio soñó eso? ¡Qué horror! Es todo lo contrario a lo que vio el día anterior. Soñaba con ser una reina que se deja llevar como... como una cualquiera, con las hipócritas palabras de un príncipe arrogante y apresurado. ¿Hijos? ¡Por favor! Ni que hubieran hablado de cómo se iban a organizar con las tareas luego de la boda, eso le quitó muchísimos puntos.

Se refriega los ojos con sus puños para tratar de sacarse ese sueño de la cabeza de una vez, no quiere saber nada sobre eso en mucho tiempo. Golpean la puerta desesperadamente.

-¡¿Elsa?! ¡Elsa! ¡Abre, por favor! ¿Qué sucede? – la voz aniñada y preocupada de Anna se escucha del otro lado, y un poco amortiguada por el grosor de la puerta.

El grito debió haber sido terrible como para que su hermana la escuche, o quizá las paredes son muy finas. Teme haber despertado a medio castillo. Anna no espera respuesta y abre, corriendo hacia la cama de su hermana. A pesar de que la razón por la cual está ahí es seria, es una imagen fuerte la que ella presenta: su cabello totalmente desorbitado, su camisón verde bastante arrugado, está descalza y su cara recién despierta no ayuda mucho a su expresión facial.

-Anna. – pronuncia, parpadeando para poder enfocar la vista luego de tan brusco despertar. – Tranquila, no...

Sin dejarla terminar, ella la abraza fuertemente.

-Dime que ha sido una pesadilla, dímelo, por favor.

-Anna, dé... –se desengancha de su hermana para poder explicar. – ... jame. Sí, estoy bien, fue... fue sólo una pesadilla. – responde mientras se masajea la cara. – Una horrenda pesadilla, aunque no creí poder despertar a alguien en tan inmenso lugar.

-¿Elsa? – una voz de mujer se escucha a lo lejos, desde la puerta de la habitación. – Anna, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo en orden?

-Sí, mamá. – responde ella, aliviada y con el alma de nuevo en su cuerpo. – Elsa tuvo una pesadilla, nada más.

Ithunn también está en camisón, pero su pelo no demuestra tanto desorden debido a sus pesados bucles. Elsa tiene a quién salir.

-Entonces te sugiero que regreses a la cama. – dice, en una voz suave, caminando lentamente hacia la cama de su hija mayor. Anna besa la frente de su hermana y se va a dormir. Ithunn se sienta en el borde de la cama de Elsa y apoya su mano en la de ella. – ¿Sucedió algo? Confieso que vine más tranquila que Anna, supuse que ella vendría corriendo, aunque hice mal.

-No, no te preocupes, madre, sólo fue una pesadilla.

-¿En serio? Cuéntamela. – le dice su madre, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No, no creo que quieras escucharla... – le responde ella.

-Es peor si no la cuentas, jamás se te irá el miedo... y puede que se cumpla. – le guiña un ojo.

La mira espantada y se decide a contar.

-Soñé... soñé que amaba a Leroy. – se ruboriza. – Y que apenas aceptaba su propuesta de matrimonio... hacía el amor con él.

Ithunn la mira por un momento, un poco sorprendida y otro poco comprensiva.

-Oh, hija, pero me has asustado. – dice. – Es muy normal, son los nervios. Cuando me comprometí con tu padre, pensaba seriamente si realmente lo iba a poder amar como yo, o él, esperaba. Y si no es algo que suceda rápidamente, sucederá con el tiempo, nunca es tarde para amar, hijita. – besa su frente con cariño. – Serás una gran esposa.

-Pero madre...

-Sh. – la interrumpe. – No se habla más del asunto.

-Pero si tú pudieras... convencer a papá... No amo a Leroy, madre...  
-Ahora no lo amas.

-¡Y jamás lo haré! – grita. – ¡No estoy interesada en él ni un poquito!

-Tampoco te abres a cosas nuevas, Elsa, y no te permitiremos casarte con Hans ni aunque los tribunales lo permitan, cosa que dudo.

-¿Qué? – pregunta, asombrada.

-¿Te piensas que no me doy cuenta, Elsa? No soy imbécil, ahora no quieres, pero cuando sientas la necesidad, querrás. Y no te lo permitiremos. Debes mirar hacia el futuro y pensar sobre los proyectos que se te presentan, olvídate del pasado.

Sus ojos se abren grandes. Es como si se hubiera olvidado que ella perdió la memoria.

-Que... ¡¿Qué?! – se levanta de la cama. – Olvidarme del pasado, ¡¿en serio, madre?! ¡Pues adivina qué! ¡Olvidé el pasado, y contra mi voluntad! ¡¿Contenta, madre, contenta?! Si quieren que me olvide del pasado, ¡pues ustedes den el ejemplo y hagan lo mismo! – camina desesperadamente por la habitación. Ithunn había tocado fondo con sus comentarios, era obvio que Elsa no se iba a poder casar con Hans, pero con eso era suficiente, no debía empezar con lo otro. Ella ríe casi maníacamente. – Casi por casualidad, ¿no lo crees? O quizás son las tempranas horas de la mañana que no te dejan pensar tus palabras y decirlas correctamente.

Ithunn se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Elsa, lo siento, yo no...

-¡Ay, claro! Ahora la señora quiere remendar el asunto. – dice, con sarcasmo.

-Elsa, son las cuatro de la maña...

-¡Y ahora lo recuerdas! – brama. – Pudiste no haber sacado el tema, o yo simplemente pude no haberte contado mi ridícula pesadilla. ¿Y sabes? ¡Ya no soporto nada de esto! ¡No soporto ninguna _mierda_ de esto!

-Hija, una reina no debe...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Decir groserías? Ay, por favor. Y seguro una reina debe mantenerse aislada de los que la aman por trece años con un miedo alimentado gracias a ello. O tal vez cargar en su espalda una _maldita _guerra en caso de declinar una proposición matrimonial **por conveniencia**. No terminé de recuperar mi memoria y ya debo asumir estas responsabilidades, pero mira tú. – dice, con sarcasmo. – Y aún sin recordar nada, ¡los prefiero **MUERTOS**! _¡A ti y a papá!_

Se da vuelta, toma su capa del perchero en donde estaba colgada y, sin reparar en las figuras de Anna, Akthar, Gerda y Kai en la puerta, sale de la habitación. Ithunn está paralizada, Anna con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el castillo de repente quedó en silencio. Akthar va hacia Ithunn, tratando de contenerla, mientras Anna hunde su cara entre sus manos y los servidores reales no hacen otra cosa que mirar la escena. Lo que ninguno, y ni siquiera Elsa, notó, fue que Hans escuchó todo desde su escondite.

* * *

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, los suaves golpes de sus pies contra la madera del suelo y su pelo rebotando es lo que se puede ver de Elsa a través de los pasillos, cruzando los establos hasta salir por las puertas al pueblo. Los ciudadanos que la cruzan la saludan gentilmente pero se asombran al ver su expresión. Es extraño encontrar gente en el medio de la madrugada, pero seguramente no es tan temprano como para no ver a la gente que madruga. Su correr se convierte en caminar hasta que se detiene en el medio de la calle, secando sus lágrimas y buscando la calma. La gente grita su nombre intentando advertirle sobre la carreta que andaba a máxima velocidad, sin poder evitar chocar con ella, lanzándola por los aires y haciéndola caer al suelo, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Luego de aquél golpe, su mente parece recordar cosas que antes no solía recordar. Recuerda las anécdotas de sus padres en la isla, coincidiendo exactamente con las imágenes que ve. Primero, se ve a ella, diez veces más pequeña en edad y tamaño, jugando con una pequeña Anna... y luego lastimándola, e ignorándola por el resto de su vida. Luego su coronación, el invierno eterno... Hans. Oh, cuán mal le hizo en su vida y ahora lo perdonó, entregándose a sí misma a su amor. Y ese viaje... aquél viaje que le costó su salud cerebral, borrándole todos sus recuerdos. Todo calza, y sólo fue necesario un golpe tan fuerte como el anterior, no es la mejor manera, sin embargo. Y la dejó totalmente inconsciente.

Una vez más, el techo es lo primero que ve. De todos los lugares del mundo, el último en donde quería aparecer era su habitación, rodeada de las personas que no quería ver, exceptuando a Anna, que está sentada a su izquierda, dormida. Pero Leroy arruina todo estando a su derecha.

-¡Elsa, querida! – se asombra, acercándose a ella. – Has despertado, no sabes cuán aliviado estoy.

Parpadea débilmente. Está bastante abrumada para que esté él invadiendo su espacio.

-Um... sí. ¿Y tú estás aquí porque...? – pregunta, extrañada.

-Él te salvó la vida, querida. – la voz de Akthar se escucha desde la puerta de la habitación y se acerca a ella. – Bienvenida de vuelta. – sonríe.

Anna despierta.

-Wow, ¡Elsa! – se tira sobre ella, abrazándola. – No sabes lo preocupada que estaba...

-Al parecer no sé nada. – ríe. Anna la suelta, volviéndose a sentar. – Lo siento padre, pero estoy confundida. – le dice a Akthar.

-Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando vi a una dama corriendo entre lágrimas, al momento te reconocí y decidí seguir tu camino para poder ayudar, lo que me llevó al pueblo, donde vi que un idiota te chocó con su carreta y saliste volando. Corriendo en tu ayuda, te traje de vuelta al castillo inmediatamente. – relata Leroy, brevemente.

-Los dejaremos solos un momento, luego hablaremos nosotros dos junto a tu madre, Elsa. – le avisa Akthar y empuja levemente a Anna fuera de la habitación, por más que su hermana mayor le rogara con la mirada, no pudo evitar la orden de su padre de irse. Leroy se sienta a su lado en la cama, demasiado cerca para su gusto, alcanzándole un vaso de agua. Ella se sienta lentamente y toma unos tragos.

-Realmente, no creo que pienses que iba a permitir que alguien lastimara a _mi reina_. – dice.

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Vuelves a decir eso y te tiro el agua encima. – amenaza.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunta él.

-_No soy tu reina._ – advierte ella.

-Aún no. – responde él. Toma su barbilla con su pulgar y su dedo índice. – Pero ten cuidado con tus palabras, no te das una idea lo que sucederá si no lo haces. – continúa, en una voz oscura.

-En efecto, soy totalmente consciente, y mi pueblo sería la única razón por la cual me casaría con alguien así de ambicioso como tú... No sé qué te vieron los tribunales para aceptarte como la mejor opción como pretendiente.

-Mi gentileza es mi mejor arma para caerle bien a los demás. El pueblo no se enterará de cómo soy realmente, porque seré el rey que salvará el pescuezo de la reina que no puede contener tanto papeleo por su corta memoria y presión habitual. Y como verás, te estoy dando la razón, no espero otra cosa que un buen trono y una mujer a quién dominar... especialmente en la cama – susurra, oscuro. –, sólo tú sabrás quién soy... y deberás vivir con ello. _Sólo tú_, estarías en gran peligro si desvelaras mi verdadero ser, no quisieras que tu adorado pueblo atentara contra la familia real, ¿verdad? Debes saber muy bien que suelen generalizar por culpa de uno solo.

-Mi pueblo confía en mí y me conoce mejor que nadie. No soy una cualquiera a la que tú podrás dominar fácilmente, como tú dices. En verdad no me conoces, sólo te importan los herederos que vendrán para poder asegurar tu trono, o al menos eso me diste a notar en nuestro encuentro. – espeta ella en respuesta.

-Un hijo es todo lo que un rey o reina consorte necesita para asegurarse en el título. Y si en conocerte te refieres a tus poderes, yo tengo planes para evitarlos fácilmente.

-Qué facilidad tienes para usar a seres humanos que aún no existen para tu juego.

-Así es, Elsa. _Aún_ no existen. Es más, podría empezar ahora, y para además marcar lo que es mío. – palmea el costado de su trasero cubierto por la frazada. – Pero no creo que sea prudente que una reina no se muestre más virgen antes del matrimonio.

Eso es algo que tampoco sabe de ella. _Ya no es virgen_.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, ni aún casado. – contesta, soportando la quietud de su vaso para no tirarle el agua en la cara.

-Mira cómo lo hago. – responde, y bruscamente la besa, hambriento. Ella no devuelve el beso pero su lengua obliga a la suya a bailar el baile que trae consigo. Luego de querer forcejear, le tira el vaso con agua, haciendo que la suelte. Echándose hacia atrás, peina su cabello con una mano y una sonrisa socarrona. – Estaba teniendo calor, gracias por el refresco. – se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, cerrándola detrás suyo.

Ella se pasa la mano por la boca con impotencia. Que él la besara era casi como ultrajarla. Sus recuerdos han vuelto, y necesita hablarlo con quien alguna vez le dio su confianza.

Se levanta rápidamente de la cama y abre el pasadizo, bajando las escaleras y encontrándolo leyendo. Aclara su garganta para que él note su presencia.

-¡Elsa! – dice, asombrado. – Oh, Dios, ¿estás bien? Supe que te chocaron. – quiso esperar su respuesta pero de repente ella toma su cara y lo besa profundamente, ése era el baile que su lengua esperaba bailar, el baile al que pertenece. Él pasa sus manos por su delgado cuerpo arriba y abajo.

-Hans, recuperé mi memoria. – responde ella, en el espacio que tienen para respirar, entre jadeos.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta, atónito, esperando que lo repita.

-Sí. El golpe de ese choque me devolvió mis recuerdos. Recuerdo todo, cuando congelé la cabeza de Anna, mi encierro, cuando congelé Arendelle y cuando... – mira hacia abajo. – Cuando tú nos traicionaste... y también cuando perdí mi memoria... Es como si hubiera necesitado el mismo golpe para ordenar mi mente y...

Hans no la dejó terminar por besarla como antes, pero con más hambre de caricias.

-Me alegra que hayas recuperado tu memoria, pero sé que aún tengo tu perdón. – sonríe.

-Por supuesto. – responde ella. – Pero no vine con un muy buen humor.

-Eso se puede arreglar... – dice, besando su cuello.

-No... Es Leroy...

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa? – pregunta, acariciando su cintura.

-Desde que escuché lo que planea para conmigo...

Él se detiene, mirándola fijo, su sonrisa se desvanece.

-Que ese estúpido hijo de perra no se atreva a tocarte. – dice, con una mirada con más ira de lo que aparenta.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior, sabe que lo que le debe decir lo alterará increíblemente.

-Él planea darle al pueblo la imagen del rey bondadoso y que sólo yo sepa su verdadera imagen ambiciosa y siniestra. Su único objetivo conmigo es tener un hijo para asegurar su trono y dominarme en todo... inclusive en la cama. – esto último lo dijo incómodamente.

Hans no siente otra cosa que ira, impotencia, todo lo que sea negativo. La persona que tiene la suerte de compartir una alianza con esa mujer se atreve a usarla de esa forma. Convertirla en su esclava y hacerla sentir una cualquiera, hacerla una cualquiera... hacerla su puta. Se levanta con enojo de la cama y va a subir las escaleras cuando Elsa lo toma de la muñeca.

-Hans, por favor, no te muevas de aquí, ¡sabrán en dónde te escondes!

-¡No me importa! – libera su muñeca. – ¡No mientras estés lejos de ese hijo de perra! ¡Se arrepentirá de querer tratarte como su puta! Tiene la oportunidad de casarse con la mujer más hermosa y perfecta de todo el maldito planeta Tierra, ¡y mira cómo la trata! Esta vez sí me conocerá. Se arrepentirá de ponerte una sola mano encima. – brama.

Mientras él intenta girar, Elsa lo abraza rápidamente, reteniéndolo y hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Por favor, Hans, por lo menos hazlo por mí. No salgas. – ruega.

-Lo estoy haciendo por ti, Elsa. No voy a permitir que vivas otra experiencia de mierda. Menos con ese tipo. Tus padres están muy equivocados. ¡Los malditos tribunales están equivocados!

Ella se cuelga de su cuello y lo besa con necesidad. Las mejillas de su amado están totalmente – y literalmente. – rojas de furia. Él se ablanda y devuelve el beso con la misma necesidad, abrazándola fuertemente como si fuera la última vez. La ama mucho como para permitir por un momento que la lastimen. Hacen un espacio para recuperar el aliento y luego él besa su mejilla, siguiendo por la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello otra vez, hasta su hombro, apoyando su nariz ahí.

-Te amo, Elsa. – murmura. – No quiero que te lastimen. – la abraza más fuerte.

-Te amo más, Hans. Sé que estarás ahí para mí.

Toma su cabello y la besa fervientemente. La sostiene, llevándola hacia la cama y la empuja, cayendo sobre ella. Libera su trenza del muñón que lleva como reina. Con poco esfuerzo desabotona su vestido, sacándoselo de un tirón. Desata su corsé y ella le abre bruscamente su camisa, haciendo que los botones vuelen. Él se saca las botas con los pies, empujando hacia abajo, revoleándolas de una patada cada una. Los dos, con dedos temblorosos y ansiosos, desabrochan su cinturón, bajando sus pantalones, liberando lo que para cualquier hombre significa su orgullo, ella se asombra, antes no lo había visto... _pero es más grande de lo que pensaba._

Él acaricia sus muslos tapados por ese material molesto, que en menos de dos segundos tira para abajo, sacándoselo y tirándolo a donde sea. Acaricia su cintura, llegando a sus pechos, donde juguetea con sus pezones, haciéndola gemir en alta voz. Luego besa con necesidad entre ellos. Va dejando una línea de besos por su delgado abdomen, siguiendo por su vientre, llegando a la zona íntima de los muslos.

-Hans... – gime ella.

Se detiene para volver a sus labios, retomando la última afirmación de Elsa sobre ellos dos.

-Siempre. – besa su nariz y sonríe.

Volviendo a donde estaba, sostiene sus caderas con firmeza, respirando cerca de su zona especial, donde hunde su boca de golpe.

-¡HANS! – gritó ella, entre el asombro y el éxtasis. Arquea la espalda entre gemidos mientras él la adora como a su diosa. Intenta moverse más como acto reflejo pero él la retiene. Su lengua, habilidosa y despiadada, recorre cada parte de su interior. Ella abre los ojos fuertemente mirando hacia el techo, abriendo sus piernas todo lo que puede, y olvidando todos los problemas que la molestaban hasta ese momento, están ellos dos solos, en el secreto del pasadizo. El placer la hace estremecerse mientras acaricia el cabello de él y cae por completo sobre la cama.

-_Mi reina_. – resalta él, de esa boca era donde ella esperaba escuchar eso, no de otra persona.

-Sigue, por favor. – ruega. Él no duda y vuelve a donde estaba, haciendo que ella grite en placer. El sentimiento que ella tiene crece cada vez más... casi al punto de querer explotar, ya conoce esa sensación, pero esta vez viene más lento y la tortura mucho más. El sudor corre por su frente de manera incesante. De repente, se estremece y da un gemido que se podría escuchar desde el muelle.

El deseo invade la necesidad de Hans. Se acerca a ella, besándola profundamente y acariciando sus muslos.

-Creo que está de más preguntarte si estás lista. – murmura.

-Sólo sigue... – ruega ella, jadeando.

Él sonríe satisfecho, abriendo sus piernas y envolviéndolas en sus caderas. Acaricia su cintura una enésima vez y la embiste. Ella grita, eso fue muy salvaje, pero sensacional. Empieza a mover sus caderas hacia adentro y afuera, masajeando sus pechos. Ella pasa sus manos por su cabello rojizo y mojado de sudor. Sus gemidos cantan al unísono mientras se besan, enredando sus lenguas con júbilo. Ella gime su nombre una y otra vez y él empuja con más fuerza con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo silenciosamente.

El calor se vuelve el infierno mismo, el fuego es constante en ellos, lo que se hace insoportable en el frío interior de Elsa. No puede contenerse, es demasiado fuerte para ella. Por más que haya intentado, cierra sus ojos y explota dando un alarido, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de Hans, que lo excita aún más. Él empuja más profundo y rápido, casi alcanzando el límite mientras su amada grita su nombre. Su cuerpo se termina de incendiar y grita el nombre de ella mientras estalla en el orgasmo, desvaneciéndose sobre ella, descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Los dos jadean mucho tiempo hasta recuperar la respiración. Elsa aún acaricia su cabello y él se aferra a ella, besando lo que puede de su cuerpo. Hace un esfuerzo y gira sobre su espalda, dejándola a ella sobre él, tomando las sábanas, cubriéndolos a los dos. El cansancio domina sus cuerpos. Ella besa su pecho y se sumerge en un profundo sueño, y él acaricia suavemente su espalda hasta sumergirse con ella.

* * *

Ithunn mira los cuadros del gran salón en silencio, nostálgica, recordando ciertas cosas, tengan que ver o no con los cuadros. Aún le sigue doliendo lo que le dijo su hija mayor la noche anterior pero agradece que haya regresado con vida y ese golpe no le haya hecho un daño mayor. Elsa siente tanta presión que hasta ella está deseando que no se case con Leroy.

-¿Por qué tan sola? – Akthar la sorprende por su espalda.

-Oh, por nada. Pensando. – sonríe.

-¿Estás enojada con Elsa?

-No exactamente. – responde con pena. – Akthar, ¿en verdad debemos casarla con Leroy? ¿No ves acaso la presión que le está causando?

-Ése es el problema, el trato ya está hecho. Yo tampoco quiero que ella sufra de tal forma, pero ya tenemos un acuerdo con Atila y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Odio ser tan frío con ella, pero debe cumplir con sus deberes reales, no por nada la educamos arduamente para gobernar, debe aceptar lo que venga y enfrentarlo.

Ella suspira, lo último que quería era que sus hijas fueran infelices, Anna no lo está siendo, pero Elsa sí.

Las puertas del salón se abren de golpe, revelando a los guardias trayendo a alguien consigo.

-Majestades, la Princesa Hanna de Duneast. – anuncia el guardia superior.

Permitiéndole el paso, unos zapatos marrones con detalles dorados aparecen antes de la figura de una joven con un vestido de color rojo opaco, con una cinta decorada con flechas de doble punta en una pollera que deja ver buena parte de las piernas, aun tapando un poco más de las rodillas, mangas con volados que cuelgan de sus codos, un corsé que lleva un escote abierto que deja ver una camisa amarillenta que no cubre la zona del cuello y parte del pecho, bastante disimulado por una capa negra atada en el cuello y sus manos cubiertas por guantes. Unos ojos violetas un poco ovalados, una nariz y boca pequeñas y cabello envuelto en grandes bucles, acompañado de una flor, decoran su regordete rostro. Su expresión no es nada inocente, es más, es socarrona. Con sólo verla uno podría notar que es alguien que lo tiene todo. Es tan joven como la reina o la princesa.

-Antiguas majestades. – se reverencia. – Como han escuchado, mi nombre es Hanna, y mi padre, el rey de Duneast, me mandó a buscar algo que ustedes tienen aquí.

-¿De verdad? – pregunta Ithunn, extrañada. – ¿En condición de qué? ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy la prometida del Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur.


End file.
